Love Child
by NightmareSpaz23
Summary: One night stands have never seemed to turn out well for Temari. What will happen when she gets news of a little package on it's way? And what of the spiky-haired lazy goon that got her in this mess in the first place? Language warning. Rating may change
1. Chapter 1

Love Child

A Shikatema story

AN:/ Well i guess i will see how this is going to turn out xD I am not much of a Naruto writer, but who knows what will come of it?

I don't own anything

* * *

><p>CH-1<p>

"I am-WHAT?" yelled a very moody sand Shinobi.

"ah ... Yes Temari, you are indeed pregnant," replied the doctor, slightly surprised by her outburst.

"How did this happen?" I said and facepalmed.

"Well ... um."

"No, I know how it happened, but HOW did this happen?"

I searched through my memory trying to remember how this could have happened. I had been away on a missions for almost two months, and for sure didn't get any action from Kankuro.

"I estimate you are in the middle of your seventh week. The nausea and vomiting are normal symptoms of pregnancy around this time. When was your last menstrual cycle?" asked the doctor.

That I had to think about. I was so caught up in my mission that I didn't even realize that I missed my period.

"Beginning of October," I replied.

"Seems I was right, you are in your seventh week," said the doctor, pleased with herself.

"How did this happen?" I muttered to myself again.

"Are you sexually active Temari?"

"What? Am I what?" I asked confused.

The doctor sighed and asked, "When was the last time you had sex?"

Again with the thinking. I really couldn't remember. Well if I was seven weeks pregnant, I would have to have had sex around that time period. Seven weeks ago? Beginning of October, where was I? I was in Konaha for the chunin exams. Konaha ... Who did I sleep with?

When I realized who, all colour drained from my face.

"Temari, are you alright?" asked the doctor nervously.

"Oh shit."

* * *

><p>AN: Just a bit short . . .


	2. Chapter 2

Love Child

A Shikatema story

AN:/ Here i go again :S

I don't own anything

* * *

><p>Ch-2<p>

"Oh shit."

"Temari?"

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no, NO! Of all the people! How did I let this happen? Oh kami, what have I done wrong?"

"Um ... Temari?"

I sighed and answered the doctor.  
>"No, I haven't had sex since October."<p>

"Well ok then. So do you know who the baby's father is?"

I nodded glumly. How could i let this happen?

"Well I suggest you get him to come in and get blood work done, so we can see if there is going to be any complications."

"That's not going to be easy," I replied.

"And why is that?"

"He lives in Konaha."

"Well you can tell him to get the blood work done there and send it to us."

I sighed again. I was going to have to face him, and tell him the truth. What will happen then? Will he ignore the child? Would he pass it off as someone else's child? My mind was spinning with questions when the doctor interrupted me.

"I would greatly suggest that you be taken off active duty, for both your own and the baby's sake. Also, I would like you to start taking these vitamins," she handed me a bottle. "And get the fathers bloodwork done as soon as possible. "

I looked at the bottle, and again thought, how did this happen? I sighed and got up off the observatory table. I grabbed my heavy iron fan, thanked the doctor, and left the room. Then I went in search of my brother; the kazekage of Suna.

I found him in his office doing paperwork; typical. His eyes lit up when he saw me. He then immediately asked what the doctor had said.

"Gaara, I am pregnant."

He looked at me as if I had spoken a different language.

"Gaara, I am going to have a baby."

Still the same look.

"I got myself knocked up?"

Still the same look. He was in shock. Ha, well that made two of us.

"Who is the child's father?"

I sighed, I really didn't want to admit who the father was to Gaara, hell I didn't even want to admit it to myself. I sighed once more.

"Shikamaru Nara."

* * *

><p>AN: I should probably make longer chapters . . .


	3. Chapter 3

Love Child

A Shikatema Fanfic

Chapter 3 . . .

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

* * *

><p>Ch-3<p>

"Shikamaru Nara."

Gaara sighed, leaned back in his chair and rubbed his eyes.

"Well this is unexpected."

"Hn," was my reply.

Gaara didn't look angry, but he also wasn't exactly bounding with joy but then again neither was I when I found out.

"What do you plan on doing, Temari?"

I sighed. "I have the intention to go to Konaha and tell Shikamaru he is going to be a father. But farther than that? I really don't know. "

"You do realize you have to be relieved from active service? What do you plan on doing for income? And what of Shikamaru? Do you intend to wed him and settle down?"

"Wed Shika? Umm ... I am going to have to say probably not. Income? I am talented in the medical arts, so maybe I will go work at the hospital. If not, maybe I will take up a cooking job somewhere."

"Well, then. Temari, I relieve you from active duty as a shinobi and give you permission to seek work elsewhere and also go to Konaha," said Gaara.

"Thank-you Gaara."

"Temari, will you be okay, you know, being a mother?" asked Gaara, not as Kazakage, but as my brother.

I hadn't really thought about it. My mother had died soon after Gaara was born, so I had not had a motherly figure my whole life. Now would I be able to do it, without a point of reference.

"Well it is going to be a learning experience," I replied.

"For us all it would seem," said Gaara.

"You ready to be an uncle?"

"I am as about ready to be an uncle as you are a mother."

"Who's going to be an uncle?" asked Kankuro, while walking in.

"You," I replied.

"What?" he asked shocked.

"I am pregnant."

I flinched slightly as I heard Kankuro's head hit the floor. He fainted from overwhelment. I heard Gaara chuckle softly behind me. I turned to face him and said,

"I am going to leave immediately for Konaha. I would rather get the telling of Shikamaru over with asap."

"You have your leave to go. I will see you when you return sister."

"Good-bye brother," I said and walked out the door.

#######

I was enjoying my cloud watching before I was hit with a large sneezing fit. Someone was talking about me, how troublesome.

I sighed and sat up, my peace was ruined. Then I got up and stuffed my hands in the pockets of my pants.

I hadn't realized I was hungry, but my stomach began grumbling. Food time! I sighed and set off on a hunt to find some food. I really didn't want to go home, but that would be the cheapest option. Except going home would mean I would have to make something. I sighed and changed course to my parents house; they'd feed me.

10 minutes later

I arrived at my family house with a sigh. But nevertheless I went to the front door and knocked like a good little boy. My mother opened the door and then pulled me into a great big hug.

"My Shikamaru has finally returned home! My baby! Come inside! It is about time you came to visit! Oh and you must be starving!"

My mother dragged me into the house after her.

Maybe I should have made my own food after all ...


	4. Chapter 4

Love Child

A Shikatema Fanfic

Disclaimer:I own nothing

* * *

><p>Ch-4<p>

3 days after Temari left Suna

\-/

My head was in the toilet yet again. I think it was the smell of dumplings that made me hurl this time. While I was traveling I often had to stop to hurl in a bush; it extended the length of time it usually takes to get to Konaha. If nothing made me sick again, I could be to Konaha by nightfall.

"Damn pregnancy," I cursed as I got up and flushed the toilet.

I went to the sink and rinsed out my mouth with water. I sighed when I looked in the mirror. I looked about as good as I felt, which was crappy. I smoothed my hair, and washed my hands.

I left the restaurant quickly after paying for my uneaten dumplings.

I set back out on the road, in hopes of reaching Konaha soon.

######

I was happy to see the large gate of Konaha; it meant I made it.

The sun had set about an hour back and but I didn't stop. But now I am glad that I was finally here.

I was smiling as I walked through the lit up streets. Though my great mood didn't seem to make it to Shikamaru's front door.

I knocked to no avail, it seemed he wasn't home. I sighed and then sat down against his door and waited.

####

It had been about half an hour when Shikamaru finally decided to show his face.

"Temari?" he said with a shocked look on his face.

"Hi crybaby."

He walked closer to me. Then I smelt his cologne. Oh no, it was nauseating.

"What are you doing here?"

I clapped my hand over my mouth and my nose.

"I need to use your washroom."

"O ... Kay?" he said sounding confused.

"Now Shikamaru!"

He saw my face and I am pretty sure he could tell I was about to lose my cookies. He quickly unlocked his apartment and gave me directions to his bathroom. I ran.

Thankfully I made it to the toilet in time. Shikamaru came in to ask if I was alright.

"Do I sound alright?" I asked between heaving the contents of my stomach out.

"What can I do to help?" he asked.

"Take of that damn cologne!" I snapped at him.

He looked confused for a second, but then it looked like he realized it was nausea that was causing me to toss my cookies. He took a wet cloth and rubbed his neck with it. Thankfully the smell disappeared quickly.

I sighed when I stopped hurling. I don't know if it was because the smell was gone or the fact I no longer had anything to throw up.

I got up and flushed the toilet. I walked to his sink and rinsed my mouth out. I also splashed my face with water; I was sweating.

"Temari? Are you pregnant?" he asked.

Five points to crybaby. He isn't called a genius for no reason, I guess.

"Yes, and it's yours."

* * *

><p>An:Teehee


	5. Chapter 5

Love Child

A Shikatema Fanfic

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

* * *

><p>Ch-5<p>

"Yes, and it's yours."

"What?" he asked, while his skin began turning whiter and whiter.

"Yes, I am pregnant. It is your baby. Seriously Shika, how clearer can it get?"

His knees gave out and he fell to the floor. Though I was impressed, he had yet to pass out. The emotions that crossed his face changed at a rapid rate. Confusion, understanding, fear, pride, confusion, happy, sad, confusion.

"How?" he asked in a shaky voice.

"You remember that one night stand in like the beginning of October?"

Shikamaru nodded his head, and then his eyes light up with understanding. He chuckled slightly, shaking his head and then said,

"Well it now looks like we aren't getting away string-free."

"So it'd appear."

I sat down across from Shikamaru. He was processing, I could tell by the lighter he brought out of his pocket and began to flick.

"So you're about six weeks pregnant?"

"Seven is the guesstimation."

"It's obvious you've gotten morning sickness."

"Obviously," I replied smiling slightly.

He continued flicking the lighters lid. Click, click, click, click, click, click.

"I came to Konaha to tell you, I thought you'd like to know," I said to break the silence.

He nodded thanks. Then he suddenly stopped flicking the lighter. He looked me straight in the eyes for the first time of the night and asked,

"So what now?"

"You're guessing is as good as mine," I said smiling.

Shikamaru started to smile to and then grin. It made me happy, to see him not angry or hateful.

"How about some tea?" said Shikamaru.

"Sure," I replied happily.

He got up with amazing speed and grace. He then offered me his hand. I took it gratefully; chivalry was a nice experience every once and a while.

He led the way back to his kitchen. I found myself looking around his apartment; I hadn't gotten much of look at it on my way in. It was monk clean, unexpected with such a lazy inhabitant. There was a couch that looked crazy comfy and a nice coffee table that had a crossword book open on it. He had a tv, albeit a small one, but he did have a massive bookcase completely filled with books. His kitchen was more like a kitchenette, but when you live alone you don't need much more. I sat down at the table in his kitchen and waited for him to join me. He put the water in the kettle and then came and sat opposite of me.

"Are you taking proper vitamins for your pregnancy?" asked Shikamaru.

It was a question I wasn't expecting. I think my face must of showed it because Shikamaru smiled a bit.

"Yes I am. I am taking the ones my doctor gave me."

"So when did you find out you were ... Well pregnant?"

"Three days ago. I was tired of throwing up my guts for no reason, so I finally went to the doctor."

"I am assuming they want my blood to do blood work." It wasn't a question, it was a statement.

"That was the other reason why I came."

"We can go to the hospital tomorrow and get it done. And we can ask Sakura or Tsunade or even Shizune if they have any remedies for morning sickness."

"What? Doesn't the genius know any remedies to morning sickness?" I teased.

"I am strategist, not a know-it-all," he replied simply.

"Uh-huh."

We both heard the kettle whistle loudly. Shikamaru got up went to attend to the tea.

"Jasmine or Lavender?" he called.

"Lavender," I answered back.

Shikamaru then came out with two cups and placed mine in front of me.

"Wow, crybaby you have a very feminine taste in tea," I teased.

"Not really," he yawned. "Just those types are caffeine free. Caffeine isn't great before bed or for a pregnant woman."

"That's true," I replied.

We both sipped our teas quietly for a while. Shikamaru was the first to break our comfortable silence.

"Well crap. How the hell am I supposed to explain this to my mother?"

I laughed, of all things he could be thinking about, he thought of his mom. I replied,  
>"You could tell her the truth."<p>

"That I knocked you up on a one night stand?"

"Oh, you're right. That doesn't sound very good," I said making a face.

"Well I could tell her that I have been dating you for months and the pregnancy was an accident?"

"Except we haven't been dating for months," I pointed out, "and I don't know how successfully we could pull off the couple facade."

"That's true, but do you have any better ideas?"

I sighed and thought about it. It actually seemed like the only plausible excuse. I hated when he was right.

"You're right."

"And with practice the couple cover could become second-nature," suggested Shikamaru.

"Are you implying something crybaby?"

"Do you think I am implying something?" he said raising an eyebrow.

I smiled and drank some more of my tea.

"So are you going to move to Konaha?"

I nearly choked on my tea. I coughed a bit trying to clear my throat.

"Why would I do that?" I asked, once I'd stopped coughing.

"Well I would like to be part of the baby's life and I wouldn't be able to move to Suna because I am the next Nara clan head. And plus having a wife from a different village would be pretty sketchy."

"Woah, wife?" I asked panicking.

"Well unless you want your firstborn to be a love child, then yes."

"Okay, slow up, we were just talking about trying to be a couple and now we are talking about marriage?"

"Yes. Temari of the Sand, will you marry me?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Teehee :)**

**Spaz out!**


	6. Chapter 6

Love Child

A Shikatema Fanfic

**Well I felt like updating today ... This ones kinda short, but i should update soon**

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, but the plot

* * *

><p>Ch-6<p>

"Yes. Temari of the Sand, will you marry me?"

I could not believe my ears. Did he ... Did Shikamaru Nara seriously just propose to me?

"Well you see it only seems logical," he said.

"Logical? We're both twenty-five!"

"Yes, that is a popular time that couples began settling down and start having kids. We already have a baby on the way. And would you really want to raise the child by yourself? If I remember correctly your mother was killed in childbirth. So did your father do a fantastic job raising you that you believe you can do it by yourself too? I know you may be a very gifted ninja, but parenthood? You're going to need my help. And plus, it could be a diplomatic marriage. You're from Suna, and I am from Konaha. I am a clan leader heir and you are brother of the Kazekage. An-"

"Shikamaru! Be quiet! I need to think about this without babbling reasons why into my ear!" I snapped.

Shikamaru looked shocked, obviously when he said more than one word, he usually wasn't told to put a sock in it.

"And you're scarier than my mother."

I was confused. Why did it matter that I was scarier than his mother? All his other reasons actually had validity, but this one was downright strange.

"What?"

"You're scarier than my mother," he repeated.

"Why does that matter?"

"My dad always says without women, men can't be born. Without women, men go to ruin. Even the hardest of women will show a sweet side to the man she loves and respects and behind every strong man, there is an even stronger women. My mother is the scariest woman I know, next to you. So who knows, maybe you might teach me something."

I stared at Shikamaru as if he just spoke Chinese. Scary equals good? Me teach him something? Even stronger women? What? He managed to confuse me even more.

"It's not important. But what is important is that you answer me," he said.

I sat there and really thought it over. Would I really move away from my home? Would I really be able to marry Shikamaru and be happy about it? Was I going to do the right thing? Was I ready to settle? What would happen if Shikamaru or I died on a mission? What would happen to our child. Our child. What would be best for it. To be raised in Suna with only a mother or in Konaha with two parents? Our child. This was all for our child. I touched my stomach, where our baby was growing. Logic wasn't going to play a role in my decision. I was going to listen to my heart. And it told me . . .

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Who loves me?**

**Spaz Out!**


	7. Chapter 7

Love Child

A Shikatema Fanfic

**Ooooh, cliff hanger!**

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.

* * *

><p>Ch-7<p>

"It's not important. But what is important is that you answer me," he said.

"Yes."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Who realistically didn't see that coming? And no, this isn't all of chapter seven. Scroll down.**

* * *

><p>S<p>

C

R

O

L

L

D

O

W

N

Shikamaru looked into my eyes then. Like deep deep into my eyes. I returned the stare. I could see the real reason why he wanted to marry me. It was because of the child. He was in love with the idea of being a father. The idea of being there to help a child, his child, grow and become a great person. He deeply, and truly cared about the baby in my belly.

I imagine in my eyes that Shikamaru had found what he was looking for. He found my reason why, just I had found his.

"I will get my mother's engagement ring tomorrow and hopefully it will fit. My mother always wanted me to give it to my future wife. She'll be thrilled," he said.

"I don't imagine she we will be thrilled that you never brought me to see her," I replied with a small smile.

"She will get over it once she finally meets you. Plus, I haven't had a lecture in a good while," he replied with a smile.

I chuckled slightly and then realized our tea had gotten cold. I drank the remaining quickly. Shikamaru followed in my suit.

"It's late," stated Shikamaru.

I looked at the clock. Indeed it was late. It was near midnight.

"You can sleep in my bed tonight," he said.

"No, it's your apartment. You can sleep in your own bed."

"You're pregnant, you need your sleep, and you take the bed."

"No-"

"Temari!"

"Shikamaru!"

We both looked at each other in dissatisfaction. Then simultaneously we both, at the same time said,

"Why don't we both sleep in the bed?"

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,

I awoke from my wonderful slumber to vomit. Thankful Shikamaru's bathroom is not far from his bedroom. He was snoring softly as I raced out of the room.

I heard him come into the bathroom after my head had been in the toilet for a couple minutes.

"What was it this time?" he asked.

"Don't know," I answered as I got up from the toilet.

I flushed the toilet and rinsed out my mouth. I sighed and turned to face Shikamaru. Well he was a sight for sore eyes. He wore nothing but the boxers he went to sleep in last night. Wow, he really was cut. He had perfect abs, a non flabby chest, and really muscular abs. His hair was down and it just brushed the tops of his shoulders. Wow how could he look so good this early in the morning when all I can do is throw up?

"This really isn't healthy for you."

"We need to ask someone how to make it go away," I groaned.

"What do you want to eat?"

"Oranges," I replied, quickly.

He smiled slightly and then walked out of the washroom. I turned to face myself in the mirror. I looked even crappier than I did yesterday. I needed a shower.

I sighed and closed the bathroom door and got into the shower.

.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,

When I walked into the kitchen I was met with a Shikamaru eating cheerios and a bowl full of fruit salad which happened to include oranges. I smiled and sat down across from Shikamaru.

"Feeling better?" he asked.

I nodded yes because my mouth was full of fruit.

"Well that's good."

We ate in silence. It wasn't awkward, it was comfortable. Sadly Shikamaru had gotten dressed while I was in the shower. He wore a plain grey t-shirt and black pants; though you could still see his shapely abs through them.

"When do you want to leave for the hospital?"

"After breakfast, I guess."

"There's no hurry, we do have all day," he said.

"No, we can just go after breakfast."

That was the extent of our conversation over breakfast. We finished quite quickly and set out for Konaha General Hospital.

The walk there was calm enough. Nothing blew up, and we didn't even see any people we knew. But that was only the walk.

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,

We walked into the clinic section of Konaha General and Shikamaru told me to sit while he talked to the attending nurse, which so happened to be Sakura. He kept his conversation quiet and then came over to sit beside me.

"We are only behind a check up, because it's early."

I picked up a paparazzi magazine and read its contents mindlessly. Shikamaru had begun to subconsciously flick his lighter. It was quite irritating. I was about to tell him to quit it when we were called back.

"The doctor will be here soon," said the nurse that had brought us back. I found it weird that it wasn't Sakura that brought us back.

Neither of us sat on the observatory table. We sat in the chairs beside it. This silence was a little more awkward. Shikamaru started to flick his lighter again.

But soon enough Tsunade came in with Sakura by her side so I didn't have to bite Shikamaru's head off.

"You got yourself pregnant Temari?" was what Tsunade asked.

I nodded.

"Well, I sure as hell wasn't expecting that!" she said.

"That makes two of us," I replied.

"Who's the father?" she asked.

I shot a look at Shikamaru, he shrugged innocently.

"Shikamaru is," I replied.

The hokage looked at her best strategist in disbelief, like she couldn't believe he was straight. Then she started laughing as if something about this situation was completely hysterical.

"Well I am going to assume its all part of a well thought out decision."

"Not really," muttered Shikamaru.

"Well Shikamaru let's take some blood, and Temari I imagine you have some sort of question to ask me or you wouldn't be here," said Tsunade.

"Yeah actually. Do you know any remedies to morning sickness?"

"How bad is yours?"

"Bad," said both me and Shikamaru.

I didn't realize but Sakura had already started taking Shikamaru's blood.

"She threw up already once this morning," said Shikamaru.

"How many times a day do you usually get sick?"

"Five or six at least," I answered.

"Bad is right," said Tsunade. "I am going to give you lozenges to help and special bracelets that press on pressure points in your wrists to relieve nausea."

I nodded and thanked her. She left the room to go get some things. That's when Sakura said,

"What the fuck you two?"

"It was an accident Sakura," I replied.

"Are you two even dating or was it a one night stand?"

"We've been dating for a couple months now Sakura," said Shikamaru.

"Well you've been pretty damn quiet about it," she replied.

I nodded.

"Well you guys better know what you're getting yourself into," she said.

"Sakura, are you implying that me and Temari aren't capable of taking care of a child?" said Shikamaru with venom in his voice.

She didn't answer. We awaited Tsunade's return. By the time she got back Sakura was done with Shikamaru.

We finished quickly and walked out of the clinic. I let out a sigh of relief. We'd survived the first doctors visit. But I don't know how quickly we were going to make it home. Outside the hospital waited a fuming blonde girl with blue eyes that wanted to kill.

Ino

* * *

><p><strong>AN: That is chapter seven. Oooh! How well Ino react? I think even I'd like to know. I will update again soon!**

Spaz out!


	8. Chapter 8

Love Child

A Shikatema Fanfic

I own nothing but the plotline.

**Here's the new chapter!**

* * *

><p>CH-8<p>

"SHIKAMARU NARA!" yelled the blonde.

I heard Shikamaru mutter something that sounded like troublesome. I smiled slightly, he was about to be told off.

"Quiet Ino! It's too early for that kind of noise."

"Don't you tell me what to do you freaking imbecile!"

"Ino!"

She stalked forward and slapped me. I was completely stunned, why on earth did she slap me. I held my hand to my cheek.

"You fucking whore! How dare you sleep with my man! How dare you even touch him!" she yelled at me.

That crossed a line; nobody called me a whore and got away with it.

"Ino!" said Shikamaru sharply.

"You bitch!" I yelled back at her.

"Temari!" he said.

"You skinny little blonde bitch! How dare you fucking slap me? Shikamaru is my man!"

I started to reach for my fan that I had brought with me, for comfort sake. I saw Ino reach for a shuriken. But suddenly both of us couldn't move. I glared fiercely at my fiancé. He had caught us in his shadow.

"Both of you calm the fuck down! We are in front of a hospital! If you two start going at it, you're going to destroy it!"

At the moment, I really didn't give a damn. All I wanted to do was beat the crap out of Ino. I am pretty sure Ino felt the same way. Shikamaru looked between us, and sighed. He started walking, which of course made us walk too. I gritted my teeth as I fell in step with Ino.

"Whore," she said.

"Bitch," I replied.

"Slut."

"Skank."

"Cunt."

Before I could formulate my reply Shikamaru turned to us and said,

"Shut the hell up, both of you!"

We both glared at him, pretty much telling him to get out of our way. He sighed once more and kept walking. He led the three of us to an open field. He didn't release us.

"Let me at her," I told him.

"No, you're pregnant. You will do no such thing."

I glared at him in full force; I could take care of myself. He turned to Ino and said,

"That was my fiancé you just slapped. Did you know that? I am not your man Ino. I never have been."

"So you're marrying the slut you knocked up?"

"She is not a slut. She's my fiancé, Ino. You better watch yourself, or my better judgement might disappear," he glared at her.

"As if," she replied.

Shikamaru released me from his shadow. I wanted to go at Ino, but I knew if I did, he'd just use his jutsu on me again. Shikamaru gritted his teeth in frustration. He really did want to go full out on Ino, I could see it in his eyes. But after all, he was a chivalrous bastard.

"Fuku-no-jutsu," said Shikamaru.

I was surprised, I didn't know he could use a mind-type jutsu **(I made up a jutsu, it is supposed to mean wipe)**. I was assuming he was wiping the knowledge of our child and engagement out of her head. I kind of wondered where he learned that jutsu. Ino fell over unconscious after Shikamaru had finished.

"Let's go," he said, and grabbed my hand.

He led me back to the main road and then dropped my hand. It was a pity; I actually quite enjoyed holding his hand. He sighed and said,

"It's not like a ninja as well trained as you to lose her temper."

"At the moment I am not a ninja," I replied. "I am pregnant, and allowed to lose my temper."

He snorted and then said,

"Why'd you let her get to you?"

"Am I supposed to take being called a whore in tide?"

"You could have been the better person," he replied.

I rolled my eyes; I didn't need his philosophical bullshit. We walked in silence for a short while, before I asked Shikamaru,

"So we aren't going to tell people you knocked me up?"

"What?" he asked confused by my sudden question.

"Well at first you didn't tell Sakura, and then you wiped Ino's memory," I pointed out.

"Well I guess I did," he said. "I think it would be best if we didn't tell anyone you were pregnant, until you can't hide it anymore."

I was kind of hurt.

"Why? Are you ashamed of me?"

"No, not at all," he replied. "But I do have enemies, and I am sure you do also."

He had a point. I am pretty sure every single thing he did had a point to it. I nodded in reply, he was right.

He nodded to me to show me he understood. We continued walking, undisturbed once more. Then he suddenly stopped.

"Do you know the way back to my apartment?"

I nodded.

He handed me a key and then said,

"I am going to visit my mother, and then make a couple of other stops. I should be back in an hour or two."

I nodded and then watched him walk up a different street than me. I laughed internally; I wondered what his mother was going to do to him when she found out. I smiled and then continued on my way to the apartment.

######

I sighed as I walked through the village. I first had gotten blood taken, which made me tired, and then I had to restrain Temari and Ino, and now I had to go deal with my mom. I was too tired for this. But despite my complaining I found myself standing at my parent's front door. I knocked. My father opened the door.

"Son, what are you doing here?"

"I need to talk to mom."

"Need or want?" asked his father.

"Need," I replied.

"Well come in then. If you had wanted to talk to her I would have slammed the door in your face," his father said with a small smile.

"Yoshino! Our son is here! He needs to speak with you!"

"It'd be best if I spoke to you both," I said. "Instead of telling it twice."

Shikaku eyed his son with an odd look. He generally never spoke to both of his parents once. He only had business with one or the other.

"Well come into the living room then."

I took off his shoes and walked to the living room. I sat on the floor and sighed. This was going to be interesting. His father took the seat across from him, and they awaited the arrival of his mother.

His mother came along quickly. She also took a seat across from her son.

"What is it Shikamaru?"

"Could I get your engagement ring?" I asked. "I have a girl I wish to propose to."

There was a pregnant silence in the living room.

"Why haven't you brought her to meet us?" asked Shikaku.

"She spends most of her time travelling. It's hard to find time for introductions," I replied.

"Have I seen her before, in the village, maybe?" asked his mother.

"Probably not. She is from Suna."

"Is it Temari?" asked Shikaku. "The girl you fought at the chunin exams?"

I was shocked. I didn't even know that dad had been at the chunin exams. I nodded. Shikaku smiled.

"Scary woman, that one."

I nodded. Temari was one scary woman. I looked at my mom. She didn't look particularly angry that she had never met her. Her lips were pressed in a thin line.

"Mom?" I asked.

"You can have the ring, but bring her over here for dinner tonight. I would quite like to meet her."

I didn't want to bring her to meet my parents, but it was only a matter of time. I nodded. Then my mother stood and walked to go get the ring. Then his father turned to him and asked,

"She is pregnant, isn't she?"

I didn't even act shocked. My father was just as smart as I was. He probably reasoned that was why she had never been brought home before. I nodded.

"You need to tell your mother."

"I will tonight," I said. "When she's here. Mom will like her, it will ease the blow."

My father nodded, as my mother walked back into the room. She handed me the box and said,

"I will see you tonight."

I nodded, got up and left.

#####

I had done three crosswords by the time Shikamaru returned. I automatically said,

"Welcome home."

He had a couple bags in his hands, some of which were filled with groceries. I got up to help him put them away, when I was met with a kiss. It was a 'honey, I'm home' kiss, but it was still a kiss. My expression must have been priceless because Shikamaru started laughing.

"I'm back," he said rolling his eyes.

I scowled at him and went toward the bags, when I was stopped once more.

"What?"

Shikamaru slid a ring onto my left hand. Then said,

"Good, it fits."

I looked down at the ring. It was a simple diamond on a silver band. It was so beautiful, so simple. I loved it. My eyes started watering, I almost started to cry.

"You like it then," said Shikamaru with a smile.

"I love it," I replied.

Shikamaru smiled and turned to the bags. He pulled a key on a red ribbon out and put over my head.

"This is the key to my apartment. I am going to need my own back."

I took his key out of my pocket and handed it to him. I was still staring at my engagement ring. He chuckled slightly, and went to put the groceries away. I didn't bother to help. Instead I went and sat down on the couch and continued to stare at my hand.

Shikamaru joined me shortly after. He asked,

"Did you throw-up again today?"

I nodded, still staring at my hand.

"When?"

I didn't respond; I was too preoccupied with the ring.

"Temari? When did you throw-up?"

No response.

"Temari?"

No response again.

Suddenly he grabbed my face and gave me a tonsil-sucking kiss. He got my attention then.

"What was that for?" I asked breathlessly.

"To get your attention," he said. "Now, when did you throw-up?"

"Pretty much after I got back," I replied. "But then I took a lozenge and I am feeling better now."

He sighed and said,

"That's good. Now about the ring, it came with a price."

"What price?"

"We have to go have dinner with my parents tonight."

"Oh that's not that bad," I replied.

"You haven't met them."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well here is the new chapter. I kinda wanted to expand the Ino freak out part, but I just didn't have the energy to. Oh no, I am becoming a lazy ass like Shikamaru.**

**I'll update soon!**

**But anyways,**

**Spaz out!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Love Child**

**A Shikatema Fanfic**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot line!**

-/-

Ch-9

I sat on the couch staring at the ring on my hand for almost an hour. By the time Shikamaru had gotten my attention again, sadly without the kiss this time, he had made a late lunch.

I got up and joined him at the table. I sniffed the food at the table carefully, ensuring none of it made me nauseous. I was actually more tentative about its taste. Most male ninjas were terrible cooks. But after all, it is kind of hard to mess up a sandwich and potato salad. I took a bite of the salad. It wasn't bad.

"Too much salt," I said to him.

"Hn?" he replied.

"The salad has too much salt. But it's not bad, especially for a guys cooking."

"Guys cooking? Aren't you being a little sexist?" he asked.

"Have you ever eaten food made by my brothers?" I asked.

He shook his head.

"Well good. You may have died if you had. They are terrible cooks, and do absolutely no credit for males and cooking."

"Just because two guys suck at cooking doesn't mean all men do," he replied tartly.

"Well there is a reason why women stay in the kitchen."

He laughed and said,

"How would you take staying in a kitchen?"

"I am actually an amazing cook," I pointed out. "But I would get to restless and end up beating the crap out of someone or poisoning them purposely."

He smiled, as if he thought I was being funny. I rolled my eyes and continued eating my food. Then I thought of something.

"Do you know of somewhere in Konaha that needs a chef?"

He raised an eyebrow and replied,

"No, why?"

"Well I am going to need a job, seeing as I can no longer work as a ninja," I answered.

"You don't have to work," said Shikamaru.

"Are you kidding me? Are you going to be all chivalrous and support the two of us? I don't think so crybaby. In addition what would I do here all day? Get fat?"

"You're going to get fat anyways," he pointed out.

"That's not the point! Did you not hear the part about me being restless and poisoning your food?"

He sighed and said,

"I may have heard something about the ANBU kitchen looking for a part-time cook."

I smiled a self-satisfied smile. He admitted defeat. If he gave in so easily to me, then marriage was going to be a piece of cake. I took a bite of a sandwich. Wait, sand ...

"When am I going to go to Suna?" I asked.

"We can leave tomorrow," he said emphasizing the we. "I cleared it with Tsunade. She I also going to make our marriage a diplomatic one. She was also more than happy to be your doctor."

I raised an eyebrow. He seemed to have made a lot of decisions without me. I didn't appreciate that. I don't appreciate people telling me what to do.

"I went and saw her today. Also I saw Sakura and told her if she told anybody that you would go a-wall on her," he said with a smile.

"That is all good and all, but next time you talk about me, our baby, or our marriage I would like to be present. You acted quite high-handed today," I said.

He looked at me and realized he had made me angry. He sighed as if this was too much work and said,

"I am sorry, you're right, I was being high-handed."

I nodded to tell him he was forgiven. Then I continued eating my sandwich. He didn't disturb me as I finished eating.

When I was finished, I picked up my plate and cup and took it to the sink. Then I started running the hot water and added some soap.

"I can do the dishes," he said, coming up behind me.

"I will wash and you can dry, I replied.

He nodded and then placed his dishes beside mine and picked up a drying cloth. I did the dishes and then passed them to Shikamaru. We finished the dishes very quickly, not that there were tons to do in the beginning. Then I wiped down the table and the counters.

After I was done I went and joined Shikamaru on the couch.

"So now what?" I asked him.

He was holding the crossword book, looking over the puzzles I had done. He turned his head to look at me and said,

"Well dinner is at 5:30." It was 4:32 at the moment. "Maybe you should change into something more suitable of meeting my parents," he said.

I looked down at myself. He had a point. I was in a pair of black shorts and a loose t-shirt that I had worn to bed the night before. I changed after I had gotten sick earlier. I also had let my hair down, so I should probably put it back up.

"You're probably right," I replied.

"Of course I am," he said.

I flicked him in the forehead. Self-assured bastard he was.

"You're an idiot."

Then I walked to his room to change. I didn't have very many options for clothing because I only meant this trip to be for Shikamaru's blood, but I made do with what I had. It was almost the end of November, so it was getting quite cold out. So I put on a long sleeve fish-net shirt and pulled a gray halter top on over top. I wore black pants with them. I was tempted to put on my ninja gear, but I didn't think I'd need it for dinner. Also I put on the special bracelets that Tsunade gave me because I didn't want to throw up my guts at Shikamaru's parents place. I quickly pulled my hair into my trademark four ponytails and walked out of the room.

When I walked out of Shikamaru's room he was waiting by the door.

"Are we going somewhere?" I asked him. "I know it didn't take me an hour to change."

He smiled and replied,

"No, but I want to introduce you to someone who might have a clue as to what you're going through."

"Okay...?" I replied.

"She was a ninja, until of course she got pregnant. I would like to tell her you're pregnant if that's alright with you and also that I am the father."

"Yes that's alright, I suppose," I said. "But don't going and telling everyone, we decided not to."

He nodded. "Well let's go then," he said gesturing at the door.

I walked to the door and was about to walk out when I felt Shikamaru put a jacket over my shoulders.

"It's not that cold," I said.

"Well it will be by the time we come home and plus we don't want you getting sick. That wouldn't be very good," he said.

I nodded and continued walking out the door. I put my arms through the jackets arms and waited for Shikamaru to lead the way.

We didn't have to walk very far, a few blocks at the most. Shikamaru knocked on the door and it was opened by a small little girl about two years old.

"Chiyo!" called who I believed was her mother. "You know better than to open the door!"

A tall girl with messy black hair came up behind the young girl. She had red eyes that looked almost like a Rinnegan, but they weren't. I recognized her as one of the leaf's jounin. Her child didn't have her mother's eyes though.

"Uncle Shikamaru!" screeched the small child as she jumped on him.

"Hello Chiyo," Shikamaru replied. "Hello Kurenai, could we come in?"

She looked at me and then nodded. Shikamaru carried the child into the apartment and I followed after him, closing the door. We took off our shoes and followed Kurenai to the living room. There were childrens toys on the floor and on the TV was a children's show.

"Uncle Shika! You should watch TV with me!" said the little girl.

Shikamaru laughed and said,  
>"I can't right now, I have to talk to your mama. But if I have time I will happily watch it with you."<p>

Shikamaru set the little girl down and she ran over to the TV and sat down. Kurenai said to us,  
>"Come and sit at the table."<p>

We joined her at the table and I waited for Shikamaru to begin talking. He did.

"I am leaving for Suna tomorrow and I'd like it if Kakashi could spend the time while I am away with you."

Kurenai laughed and said,

"Shikamaru, do you not remember that in the leaf, I have the strongest genjustu? We will be fine without Kakashi or you for a couple days."

"But I promise Asuma I would take care of you two," he replied.

"We will be fine Shikamaru," she answered.

He didn't look happy about it but, Shikamaru did accept it. Then Kurenai asked me,  
>"What brings you here Temari?"<p>

I was surprised she remembered who I was; I barely remembered who she was.

"Well I just found out recently that I am pregnant. Shikamaru wanted to introduce us seeing as you too are a very powerful ninja and a mother," I replied.

"Really?" she asked. "Well congratulations."

"I'm the father," said Shikamaru.

Kurenai turned and looked at him. I think she could see he was struggling with something, because I could see it too.

"Don't worry Shikamaru. You won't die and leave your unborn child to be raised alone. Asuma wouldn't allow it," she said with a smile.

He smiled slightly. He was worried that if it could happen to this Asuma guy, it would happen to him too.

"Believe me, I would save your butt long before it happened crybaby," I said.

His smile widened at that thought. Then Kurenai asked me,

"How far along are you?"

"Seven weeks," I replied.

She smiled and replied,

"Morning sickness?"

I nodded and showed her the bracelets on my wrist.

"Mine wasn't that bad, but seeing as you have bracelets, I am assuming yours is quite bad," said Kurenai.

"Quite bad is an understatement," said Shikamaru.

I smiled and nodded. Shikamaru seemed to be back to his regular self.

"It will go away sooner or later. But then you'll have to deal with the mood swings," said Kurenai.

"I'm so excited," I said sarcastically.

"They usually aren't that bad as long as whoever you're with doesn't upset you, because once you're upset it's like you boarded a rollercoaster of emotions," said Kurenai with a smile. "But then again everyone's different."

I smiled in return and was about to reply when her daughter came up.

"Uncle Shika! Come on watch TV!" she grabbed his hand in an attempt to pull him to the TV.

Shikamaru looked at me apologetically and then let Chiyo lead him over to the TV. Kurenai was still smiling when I looked back at her.

"Shikamaru really loves kids," she said. "How about you Temari, how do you feel about having a child?"

"I guess I am kind of worried. I didn't really grow up with a parental influence or more so a mother." Kurenai nodded. "She died giving birth to my youngest brother. I may have practically raised both of my brothers, but this seems, well, different," I said.

"Well I can see why you're concerned. But truthfully it is more instinctual than you'd think," she said. "Raising a child that is, but I imagine you'll have it easier than I did, seeing you still have Shikamaru."

I looked over to Shikamaru and the child. He did look really happy with young Chiyo. Then I said to Kurenai quietly,

"So Chiyo's father has passed?"

Kurenai nodded and said,

"I was five months pregnant. Shikamaru and Asuma were on a mission together at the time and Shikamaru was the only one that came back. He took Asuma's death almost harder than I did," I raised an eyebrow to that. "Asuma was his sensei, or more so his father because his actual father was always on missions. Shikamaru promised to Asuma before he died that he'd take care of me and Chiyo. He takes the job very seriously, and has already said that he us going to be Chiyo's sensei when she's old enough."

I looked over to Shikamaru and Chiyo again. It seemed that their relationship was much more complicated than it seemed. Though I had to smile, he looked so happy. Maybe raising this child wouldn't be so hard after all.

Kurenai and I continued talking. It wasn't all about the pregnancy, but it seemed to be the central theme. Occasionally I'd glance over and smile at the sight of Shikamaru. Kurenai noticed my ring and said congrats, she seemed very happy that Shikamaru completely committed himself to this relationship and child. Then it came up as to how I managed to get pregnant by him.

"Some days I just swear Shikamaru had to be gay, because you'd never see him with a girl," she laughed. "So how'd he get you pregnant?"

Shikamaru was suddenly appeared by my side and answered for me,

"One-night stand at the beginning of October. It was just after the Chunin exams."

"Really?" said Kurenai in a disapproving tone.

I laughed and said,

"It isn't completely his fault. We were kind of drunk and happy we were finally done the Chunin exams for the year. We just decided to celebrate in a different manner this year."

Shikamaru smiled as if he was remembering the manner in which we celebrated. He continued smiling as he said,

"Kurenai, could you keep the knowledge of my child a secret. I have developed a fair few number of enemies over the past few years, and so has Temari. I would rather not have my child threatened as a way to get back at me. And until we think of a better excuse as to why Temari's pregnant."

She nodded. She obviously understood the reasoning as to why we were keeping it a secret. She was a ninja at one point too.

"Thank-you. But now we have to be going. My parents are expecting us for dinner," said Shikamaru.

Kurenai nodded again, and shooed us out her door.

"Don't be late!" she called after us.

I smiled. I liked Kurenai, she was kind and easy enough to get along with. I had a strange feeling that I was going to spend a lot of time with her over the duration of my pregnancy.

Now we were off to meet the parents of the genius I am engaged to. Oh joy.

-/-

**AN:/ Well that's chapter nine! I hope to have chapter 10 up soon, but I am going to camp for the next week so, I doubt it's going to be up soon! **

**I thought I'd through Kurenai in; she will probably be a very helpful character. As for her daughters name, I kinda just thought of it out of nowhere. xD**

**But anyways,**

**Spaz out!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Love Child**

**A Shikatema Fanfic**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot line**

* * *

><p><strong>Ch-10<strong>

We walked quietly and quickly through the village towards Shikamaru's parents house. The only thing he asked on the way there was how I liked Kurenai.

"She nice and I enjoyed talking to her."

"Well that's good, it sounded like you two hit it off pretty well."

I nodded and then we continued walking in silence. That was the thing I liked about Shikamaru. He didn't babble on about nothing, when he said something there was a point to it, there was no mindless chatter with him.

We walked about five more minutes and then we were greeted by a large door that led into the Nara compound. Shikamaru muttered something quietly and then the doors opened for us. He led me through the compound to a small house in the back corner. He walked up the steps and grabbed my hand. I gave him a 'WTF?' look. Then he whispered to me quietly,

"We're a couple, remember!"

I nodded and then he knocked on the door. It's not like I had forgotten we were a couple, but I'd imagined that Shikamaru wasn't one for public displays of affection. But if holding hands made us look like more of a couple, whatever.

It only took a few moments for the door to be opened, seeing as we were expected to visit. The door was opened by a man who looked shockingly similar to Shikamaru. I assumed it was his father. The man, Shikamaru's father was taller than Shikamaru, but not by much. He had the same black hair pulled back into the same kind of pony tail. His eyes almost were identical to Shikamaru's, they both looked like hawks eyes. The man had a scar running across his face. He smiled and said,

"Come on in."

I stepped in first followed by Shikamaru. The man held out his hand to me and said,

"I am Shikaku Nara, Shikamaru's father."

I took his hand and shook and replied,

"Temari Sabaku."

"It's nice to meet you. Are you crazy?"

I laughed slightly and said,

"I sure hope not."

He smiled as Shikamaru took off my jacket and hung it up. I smiled back at the man and he led us to a dining room. When we got there, Shikamaru being a chivalrous bastard pulled the chair out for me. I rolled my eyes at him as I sat down.

"Not a fan of chivalry Miss. Sabaku?" asked Shikaku.

"Just Temari please. Chivalry is nice occasionally, but when it's done constantly I find it annoying and a waste of time."

Shikamaru's father smiled and replied,

"Spoken like a true ninja."

I smiled and glanced at Shikamaru as he sat down beside me. Shikaku then asked,

"How many weeks are you then?"

I shot an accusing glance at my fiancé. He shrugged and said,

"He guessed. He is just as smart as you or me."

Wait did Shikamaru call me smart in comparison to him. Was that meant to be a subtle compliment? Well even if it wasn't I was going to take it as one.

"Seven," I said, answering Shikaku.

"Seven, what?" asked a woman as she walked in the room carrying a dish of food.

"Seven months," said Shikamaru quickly. "It's how long we have been dating."

I glanced at my fiancé; so he told his father, but not his mother? When was he going to tell her? I hope he did soon, because if he said she was scary, then perhaps it'd be wiser to tell her sooner than later.

"I see," said the woman. "Oh forgive me for not introducing myself. I am Yoshino Nara, Shikamaru's mother."

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you. As you know your son can be such a slacker sometimes. My name is Temari Sabaku," I replied.

This time it was Shikamaru that shot a look at me. I smiled and then asked,

"Do you need help in the kitchen?"

"Oh no," she said. "You are guest; you should stay here and talk with Shikaku."

"I am more than willing to help," I said.

"Just sit out here and chat dear. Dinner's almost finished anyways."

Yoshino put down the plate of food she was holding, and then left the room for the kitchen. Then Shikamaru said,

"See I told you so Dad."

"I hope you're right," he replied.

"What am I missing?" I asked.

"My son has the intent to tell his mother about the bundle of joy tonight. Because Yoshino already likes you, he thinks he is going to get off easier than he normally would. Again, I hope he is right," said Shikaku.

"So you're using me to save yourself from a lecture," I said turning to Shikamaru.

"If you'd ever been given a lecture by my mother, you'd use you as leverage too."

"He does have a point," said his father.

"Hmm, is it really that bad?" I asked.

Both of them nodded their heads vigorously. Apparently it is that bad. Well we'd just have to wait and see.

"So I see you said yes," said Shikaku, looking at the ring on my finger.

"Yup," I replied informally.

"It's nice that it fits so well. Shikamaru was lucky that he didn't have to get it sized. I did when I proposed to his mother," he said.

"Too small or too big?" I asked.

"Too big," he said. "Then I got a lecture from Yoshino, about self-esteem of women and why it is better to get something the right size, or to not get something at all."

"Well I can see that," I said. "If it's too big, then it's like they think you're fat and-"

"If it's too small, then you lose confidence because you aren't as small as they think you are," said Yoshino, finishing my thoughts.

"Exactly," I said.

She and I smiled together. The males in the room eyed us with slight caution, like they were expecting a lecture from one of us. Yoshino set down another plate of food and then left to get another.

"Well it seems I underestimated the similarities between you and my mother," said Shikamaru with a smile.

I returned the smile and said,

"It' the bonds of estrogens. You'd never understand."

"Males do actually have est-"

"Estrogens, yes they do. Just like females have testosterone, but the amounts of each are different in each gender," I replied.

"That's true. But when you say the bonds of estrogens you refer to the connections between females, but not males and females. Which is a false fact because males also have estrogens," replied Shikamaru.

"It's a saying Shika. You should not analyze something so trivial so heavily. It was only said to convey the point that females naturally understand each other better than a male can understand a female," I responded.

"But trivial things can be the difference in an outcome of a mission."

"Well we aren't on a mission, unless you call having dinner with your parents a mission?"

Shikaku suddenly burst out into hearty laughter. Both me and Shikamaru were startled by the randomness of his father's laughter.

"Well you have the bickering of a married couple down," said Shikaku after he had calmed down a bit.

Both Shikamaru and I eyed Shikaku, as if he had fallen off his rocker.

"We weren't bickering," said Shikamaru.

"We were simply discussing Shikamaru's problem with over-analyzing a simple phrase," I finished.

"I don't have a problem."

I patted my fiancé on his head and said,

"That's what you think. Don't worry, I won't tell anybody."

Shikaku started laughing again. Shikamaru rolled his eyes and muttered 'troublesome woman'. I found myself smiling at the situation.

"What's so funny?" asked Yoshino as she walked in for the third time and set down a dish.

This time Shikamaru's mother joined us at the table. Shikaku replied to his wife,

"They are just like we were when we were there age."

"Hmm, I see. You were quite reckless and insensitive at that age. I sure hope Shikamaru is not the same as you were," replied Yoshino.

"I doubt I am anything like Dad was at twenty-five," replied Shikamaru.

"How would you know?" I asked him. "It's not like you were alive to see it."

"That's a lie. I was seven when my Dad was twenty-five," replied Shikamaru.

"Really?" I asked.

Shikaku nodded and said,

"I knocked Yoshino up when I was eighteen. Then we got married and raised Shikamaru."

I glanced at Shikamaru as to say, 'Like Father, Like Son'. He met my eyes and returned the glance with, 'Oh Shutup!'. Our silent conversation was interrupt by his mother.

"Don't use the words 'knocked up' Shikaku! It makes it sound worse than it actually was," she scolded, hitting him on the head with a fan that she had pulled out of nowhere.

"Yes, yes," he said quietly while rubbing his head.

"Temari, please help yourself to the food," said Yoshino.

I nodded and started to portion things out onto my plate. That's when Yoshino asked about my parents.

"I'd love to meet them," she said.

"I'm sorry that really isn't possible," I replied.

"And why is that?"

"They are both dead," I answered.

I saw both of Shikamaru's parents tense. Then Yoshino said,

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"It's fine," I replied. "I never really knew my mother and my father never had much time for me anyways."

Both of Shikamaru's parents were still filled with tension. Shikamaru tried to diffuse the situation.

"But you do have two brothers," he pointed out.

Yoshino's eyes lit up with the change of subject. She asked then,

"You have two siblings?"

I nodded,

"Yes. I have two younger brothers, Kankuro and Gaara."

"Gaara as in the Kazekage of Suna?" asked Shikaku.

"Yes, he is my youngest brother," I answered.

"How old were you when your mother died?" asked Yoshino all of the sudden.

"Four," I replied. "She died giving birth to Gaara."

She nodded and then the room filled with an awkward silence. Then it was Shikaku's turn to try and diffuse the situation.

"So how old are you Temari?"

Poor Shikaku didn't even see the fan coming down on his head. Yoshino then said sharply,

"You never ask a woman her age!"

"Yes, yes," he said. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry."

I smiled and replied,

"I just turned twenty-seven two months ago."

Shikaku rubbed his head and said to his son,

"Good going! You got yourself an older woman!"

Shikaku really needed to lay off the comments. His poor head was feeling the abuse; especially when the fan came down on his head again. I couldn't help but smile.

Dinner went on pretty smoothly after that. There were only two comments that earned fan-smacks from Yoshino after that.

After we were done eating I wanted to help Yoshino with the dishes, but she refused to let guests do housework. I sighed and let Yoshino have it her way. I was just trying to be polite, even though I was quite tired. I was up pretty early throwing up my guts this morning.

Yoshino brought out tea for us and some biscuits and cookies. The tea was lavender and smelt quite nice, the biscuits smelt as if they were freshly cooked, and the cookies smelt as if they were intended to nauseate me.

I tried to contain my stomach; I had done so well through the whole night. I didn't really want to throw up the nice meal that Yoshino had made for us.

I am pretty sure Shikamaru recognized the look in my eyes that said I was about to be sick. He whispered directions in my ear. I quickly excused myself and went in search of the nearest bathroom.

I was relieved when I finally made it to the toilet. Well the feeling of throwing up the contents of your stomach was not relieving, but the fact that I made it almost 7 hours without throwing up.

I made sure I closed and locked the door before I allowed myself to lose my cookies. Yoshino walking in on me getting sick would not be good.

I sat on the ground in front of the toilet for about five minutes when a knock came upon the door.

"Open up," said Shikamaru.

I managed to unlock the door in between hurls. Shikamaru came in. He grabbed a cloth and dampened it with water he came over to me and wiped the sweat beads off if face. By the time I had finished throwing up I had an audience outside the bathroom door.

I flushed the toilet and rinsed out my mouth as Yoshino asked,

"Was it food poisoning?"

I shook my head.

"Do you have the flu?"

I shook my head.

"Do you have a cold?"

I shook my head and walked over to stand by Shikamaru. I leaned on him for support. Throwing up took up the last of my energy, I was now completely exhausted.

"Is it morning sickness?" she asked.

I nodded and put my head on Shikamaru's shoulder. I almost fell asleep while still standing. I did actually end up falling asleep standing. I was that tired. I was physically and mentally exhausted. Shikamaru would have to deal with his mom on his own cause I was bowing out.

**.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,**

Temari fell asleep on my shoulder, while still standing. I didn't think it was possible, but somehow she managed. I scooped her up into my arms and asked,

"Is there somewhere I can put her?"

"Your old room still has a bed in it," said my Dad.

I nodded and then took Temari up to old room. I carefully laid her on the bed so she wouldn't be woken. Then I gently covered her with a quilt and walked down stairs to speak with my parents.

I sat down in the living room across from my parents like I had earlier that day. I started with an apology.

"I am sorry, I didn't mean for you to find out like that."

"When did you plan on telling us?" asked my mom.

"Tonight, but seeing as Temari's morning sickness showed up again, you found out without me really needing to tell you."

She nodded and then smiled. I was mentally preparing myself for a lecture, when my mother said the most surprising thing.

"I am proud of you."

"What?" I asked shocked.

"Its pardon me, but you heard me. I am proud of you. You did the right thing, proposing marriage, not abandoning your unborn child."

I looked at her completely dumbfounded. My mother replied,

"So what your child was an accident? It's obvious you two get along and could manage to raise a child," the look remained on my face. "You're not eighteen like we were Shikamaru; you're twenty-five and can handle it."

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. Then I reopened them and asked my mother,

"So you aren't mad at me? You aren't going to give me a lecture on responsibility?"

"I could if you'd like, but Shikamaru, you are one of the smartest people in Konaha, and you would have thought through this situation and made hundreds of different outcomes. You'll be fine," said my mother.

"Ok, so no lecture?"

"No lecture," said his mother while shaking her head.

"Ok."

"So how many weeks is she?" asked his mother.

"Seven, almost eight," I replied.

"So when you were talking about seven ..."

"He was talking about the baby," said my father.

My mother nodded and then said,

"I had bad morning sickness myself. I will have to see if any of the remedies I know could help Temari."

"She has bracelets and lozenges to help get rid of the nausea," I replied. "Tonight she was wearing the bracelets. But either the cookies or the biscuits nauseated her."

My mother nodded and replied,

"I will talk to her when she wakes up. She looks exhausted. Both of you are welcome to stay for the night. It'd be best if you didn't wake up a sleeping pregnant woman, especially when she's on the verge of a mood swing week."

I nodded and said,

"Thank-you for reacting so calmly. Now if you'd excuse me, I would like to go check on her."

It was my Dad who said,

"Off you go then."

The sentence seemed to have a double meaning. Off I go to see Temari and off I go to have a family and a wife. I think my Dad intended both meanings to be meant because he gave me a small sad smile. He was sad that his little boy was growing up.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So I realize I made Shikaku a little more lovely then his character is supposed to be, but whatever.**

**I am going away for two weeks so when I don't update, it's because I lack internet access.**

**Next Chapter**  
><strong>Off to Suna!<strong>

**But anyways**  
><strong>Spaz out!<strong>


	11. Chapter 11

**Love Child**

**A Shikatema Fanfic**

**Disclaimer: Me only own the plot xD**

**-/-**

**Ch-11**

I woke up in the morning in an unfamiliar bed, but with familiar company. Shikamaru's arm was draped across my stomach. I rolled over to look at him.

He looked tired, overworked, stressed, anxious, and a little bit happy. But he was sleeping I couldn't really tell his mood. His black hair was messily framing his face. It looked beautifully soft. I had to restrain myself from reaching out to touch it; touching it would only wake him up. So I softly sighed and watched Shikamaru breathe in and out evenly. He almost looked peaceful, except for the premature wrinkles forming on his forehead from too much work.

Without thinking, I had reached out and stroked the side of his face. I instantly froze when I realized what I had done. Shikamaru didn't wake up to my touch, or at least react to it. I relaxed my muscles and pulled my hand away. I almost jumped when Shikamaru's hand snatched up my hand. His hand moved as fast as you'd expect from a ninja, but I just wasn't expecting it. He pulled my hand back toward his face. Then he murmured,

"You smell good."

He seemed as if he was still half-asleep, so I didn't respond, hoping he'd fall back asleep. His breaths were deep, inhaling as much of my scent as possible, but then it began to even out. I wanted to pull my hand away, but I am pretty sure that would only just wake him up again. I took a deep breath and tried to relax. I ended up falling back into a restful sleep.

When I woke up the second time, my stomach was aching. It wasn't aching as if I needed to throw up, but as if it was empty.

I looked up to see Shikamaru staring at me. He still held my hand close to his face. He smiled slightly and said,

"Good Morning."

I smiled and asked,

"Can I have my hand back now please?"

He grinned at this and abided my request. I slowly pulled my hand back and asked,

"What time is it?"

"Ten-thirty."

"So much for getting an early start on traveling," I replied, pushing myself up to sitting.

Shikamaru followed in my suit and said,

"It's more important that you get your sleep than it is to get an early start on traveling."

"Yaya," I said swinging my feet, to get off of the bed. "Where are we anyways?"

"My old room. We're still at my parent's house."

I looked around the room; it was completely empty except for the bed.

"Charming decor."

He smirked and stood up.

"All my stuff is at my apartment."

"So how was your lecture?" I asked, taking the hand he offered me to get up.

"Non-existent."

I raised an eyebrow. I didn't think he would get off easy. I sure as hell wouldn't have let him off easy. He stretched his arms over his head and yawned.

"My mom said she was proud of me. It was definitely not a scenario I thought of."

My eyes must have widened, because Shikamaru said,

"She's good. She managed to surprise two of the smartest people out there."

I nodded and walked toward the door. Shikamaru followed me out and led me back down to the living room.

Shikaku sat there reading a novel. He looked up to greet us,

"It's about time you woke up."

I yawned and nodded. I smelt food in the kitchen, so I casually drifted towards it. Shikamaru grabbed my waist and pulled me to our destination after exchanging a few words with his father. When we walked into the kitchen, the first thing Yoshino asked was,

"Is any of this food making you nauseous?"

I couldn't really tell. It was like my body was too hungry to care. I shook my head.

"Well that's good. How was your sleep?"

"Good," I answered, sitting in the chair that Shikamaru had pulled out for me.

"You were out cold long before nine," she said. "Both of you."

Shikamaru took the seat beside me and nodded in reply to his mother. Yoshino sat down across from us and said,

"Well, dig in. If you're going to be traveling, then you should get a good meal before, because the meals you get along the way will be pathetically portioned."

I needed no further encouragement nor did Shikamaru. We sat and ate quietly. We only had small conversation, like 'pass the oranges'. Yoshino didn't seem at all disturbed by the silence between them. Most would talk over breakfast, but that just wasn't us.

After we were done eating, I insisted on helping with Yoshino with the dishes. But soon enough, after stopping once at Shikamaru's apartment, we were off to my home.

4 days later

The gates of Suna stood before us around noon. Normally we would have arrived much earlier than this, but Shikamaru had a tendency to let me sleep in.

My morning sickness was slowly, very slowly, getting better. We had to stop less and less on behalf of my need to puke.

"Temari."

"Hn?" I replied, realizing I had been lost in thought.

"Why's Kankuro at the gate?"

I turned to see my brother waiting for us. I hadn't a clue why he was there. He was too good of a ninja to be given guard duty.

"Who knows?" I shrugged, and continued walking.

Shikamaru followed behind me as we walked toward the gate. When Kankuro saw us coming he smiled at me and then glared at Shikamaru.

"NARA!" he shouted. "I am going to kick your lazy-ass all the way back to Konaha!"

Before I knew it, Kankuro's puppets were out and headed full speed toward Shikamaru. I quickly whipped out my fan and blew his puppets back toward him. Kankuro's expression was pure shock; he was stunned that I fought back on behalf of Shikamaru. Shikamaru quickly used his shadows to catch Kankuro where he stood. I have to admit that I and he make a good team.

I walked up to my brother and flicked him on the forehead. Then I asked,

"What was that for?"

"That bastard got you pregnant!" he replied.

"I realize that, but that doesn't explain why you attacked him?"

"Because he got you pregnant!"

"Because I got her pregnant?" Shikamaru said. "I am guessing you didn't think this through, did you?"

"I did!" said Kankuro.

"Then you must have thought of the chance that you could have hurt Temari? Maybe make her lose her baby? Or kill her fiancé? Or make her a single parent? Did you actually think through all the outcomes?" said Shikamaru.

Kankuro's face changed from angry to shock once more. Clearly he didn't think it through completely. I couldn't really blame him, he was angry, and he went with his blood. He never thought like me and Shikamaru to begin with anyways.

Shikamaru sighed and released my brother from his jutsu. He obviously thought that he was no longer a threat. The moment Kankuro was released he punched Shikamaru in the face. Hard. I think he actually broke his nose.

"Kankuro!" I exclaimed and walked over my fiancé.

"What?" I heard him say.

I rolled my eyes and took Shikamaru's hand off of his nose. It was bleeding quite severely. I put my Chakra into my hands and went to work on stopping the bleeding. I gritted my teeth when I felt the cartilage broken.

"I am going to have to reset your nose."

"Go ahead," he replied.

I took my hands and placed them on his nose. Then I quickly snapped it back into place. Shikamaru gritted his teeth and said

"Ow."

I smirked and resumed healing his nose. Shikamaru grabbed my wrist and pulled my hands away when I was almost done healing him.

"That's good. You shouldn't use too much of your Chakra."

"I am almost done," I said, bringing my hands back up to his nose.

"Temari," he said grabbing his wrist.

I looked up at his eyes. His intentions were pure. I hmphed and let him pull my wrists all the way down. I turned and then walked over to my brother and punched him almost breaking his nose.

"What was that for?" he asked grabbing his nose.

"That's not how you should treat your future brother in-law," I scolded.

"Tch."

I rolled my eyes and walked past him, toward the interior of my village. Shikamaru followed behind me. Then Kankuro asked,

"Aren't you going to heal me?"

"No, you don't deserve it," I said and kept walking.

Shikamaru chuckled quietly. I turned around and grabbed the collar of his vest. I prepared to punch him.

"What are you? Five? You don't laugh at others pain!"

He held his hands up in a weak defence. He said,

"I'm sorry."

I dropped both my hand, then turned to continue walking. I heard Kankuro mutter something along the lines of 'whipped'. I turned my head back at him and glared.

I continued walking and Shikamaru followed. He didn't comment again, nor did Kankuro. We walked to the Kazekage building in peace. As we were walking in, Matsuri was walking out. She was blushing very red.

"Hello Matsuri," I said.

"Oh! Hello Temari-nee. Gaara will be happy to see you," she said.

"I hope so," I replied.

"Hello Nara-Sama," she said. "I'm sorry, but I can't talk longer."

She walked past us quickly and continued whatever she was originally doing. Then Shikamaru said,

"I wish she'd stop calling me that. It makes me feel old."

Matsuri had originally started to call him Nara-Sama, after we rescued her from the ninja-tool makers, way back when. I giggled quietly at Shikamaru's comment and then walked into the building.

We walked through the building toward Gaara's office. I stopped along the way a few times to say hello and have short conversations with a few people. Shikamaru just stood behind me quietly. We eventually made it to my brothers office and knocked.

"Come in," he called.

Gaara's eyes widened slightly as we walked in. He seemed surprised to see us.

"Where's Kankuro? I sent him to see if the travelers were actually you two."

"We left him at the gate with a bloody nose," I said."He was being a brat."

Gaara smiled slightly. Then Gaara asked,

"So what has become of your situation sister?"

"I am now engaged. I intend to have the child in Konaha, and also to move to Konaha with your permission," I said. "I have the intention to also remain a Sand Ninja. Tsunade would also like to make my marriage a diplomatic one. You were talking about somehow binding our villages together, so we can use me."

Gaara fully smiled and replied,

"Okay."

I was slightly shocked that he didn't even have to think about it. My face obviously must have showed it.

"Temari, you are the most intelligent person I know. There is a reason you are one of my advisors. If you think this is a good idea, then I believe you."

I smiled and nodded. I liked the compliment. Then my brother said,

"But there is one thing."

I looked at him, waiting for the answer.

" You have to spend at least six months in Suna, every year," he said. "You are one of my advisors, and some things that I need your advice for, I will not feel safe sending by messengers."

"That you'll have to discuss with Tsunade," said Shikamaru. "If we make this diplomatic, it is a decision that both leaders must agree upon. I am also one of Tsunade's advisors, so I imagine she will have an opinion."

Gaara nodded, he'd probably foreseen this. Then he asked,

"Do you intend to spend the duration of your pregnancy in Konaha?"

I nodded and answered,

"One of the points of returning to Suna, was so that I could move my things to Konaha."

"Alright. I would like to arrange a caravan to take you and Shikamaru home. With ninja."

I half-laughed and replied,

"We are two jounin level ninja, I think we can handle ourselves."

"My decision is final Temari. You may both be Jounin level, but you are now both diplomats. There are villages that would wish to start fueds with the Sand or the Leaf."

I sighed and nodded. Gaara did have a point. He nodded in return.

"You may go and pack your things. The caravan will leave tomorrow."

I nodded and bowed. I walked toward the door. Gaara's attention was now turned to the window.

"Gaara?"

"Hn?" he replied.

"Be nicer to Matsuri, some girls don't like teasing."

He grinned and kept his attention on the window. I smiled and walked out of his office.

Shikamaru quietly followed me as we walked to my apartment. It wasn't far from the Kazekage building. As we were walking he said,

"I have never seen Gaara smile before, let alone grin."

"A little unnerving, isn't it?" I asked.

He nodded.

"Whenever I have been briefed by him, he also seems so ... so," he said struggling with the word.

"Angry? Stern?"

Shikamaru nodded again.

"There are two different Gaara's. The ninja-Kazekage Gaara and my lovesick brother Gaara."

"Lovesick?"

"He is head over heels for his old-apprentice Matsuri," I said smiling wide.

Shikamaru smiled and shook his head. I imagine he was remembering something.

"First love?" he asked.

I nodded and he chuckled.

"I remember my first love," he said.

"As do I," I answered.

We had arrived at my apartment. I unlocked my door and walked in. Shikamaru waltzed in behind me.

"Holy fan," he said.

I smiled. My apartment was like a collection of fans. I had fans everywhere.

"There is a reason I use fans in battle," I answered.

He nodded. I looked around my apartment and silently compared mine to Shikamaru's. Mine was a bachelor apartment; his was a one bedroom. We both had kitchenettes. Both of ours were monk clean. Both of us had pathetic TVs and massive bookcases. We both seemed to be doing the same thing; comparing.

"Well I guess we should get started."

Shikamaru nodded and off we went.  
><strong><br>3 1/2 hours later**

"Whew, glad I am done with that," I said.

Shikamaru smirked and looked around admiring his handiwork. The apartment was nearly empty. All that remained were some books, my bed, my TV, and a few other things that I didn't need to bring to Konaha. Shikamaru and I both predicted that we would spend about half the year here, so we left some of my bigger items.

"So now what?"

"Dinner," I said, hungry.

"We packed your cooking stuff."

"How about we go to my favourite restaurant? My treat."

"My treat," replied Shikamaru.

"No, mine," I said back.

"Mine."

"Mine."

"Mine!"

"Fine," I said. "It can be your treat."

Shikamaru smiled with satisfaction. I couldn't help but smile too. Most guys I know would jump at the idea of eating for free, but Shikamaru's a chivalrous bastard.

We left my apartment and headed down the street. I had been thinking about while we were packing, but I had never seen Shikamaru smile so much as I had over the last few days. So I asked him,

"Why have you been smiling so much?"

He smirked at this and replied,

"I am happy. Is it a crime to smile because you're happy?"

"I wasn't complaining," I said, smiling back at him. "You have a nice smile; I just haven't seen it with such frequency before."

He shrugged and said,

"I haven't seen you smile this often before either. I am assuming it's because you're happy too."

"No, I am smiling because I am angry," I said sarcastically.

His smile widened. I rolled my eyes and turned toward our destination. Suddenly Shikamaru grabbed my waist and pulled me close to his side, startling me.

"So where are we going?"

I gave Shikamaru a weird look and said,

"It's just a small restaurant that I and my brothers always went to after missions. I think the first time we ever went there was after the Chunin exams that we attacked Konaha."

"Oh, the exam that I let you win," he said with a cat ate the canary smile.

"You did not let me win!" I exclaimed. "You may have caught me, but I still would have won!"

"Ya right!" he said back.

"I would have so won and you know it!"

"So tell me how you planned on escaping my shadow jutsu?"

"I would have distracted you, made you lose focus!" I answered.

"And how would you do that?"

I kissed him, startling him.

"Like that."

"How would have you gotten that close to me?" he asked, grinning.

"I would have ... Well ..."

"You don't know?"

I gave him a look of dislike. Then I kissed him again. His smile widened even further than I thought possible.

"Does it matter? I still would have won."

"Uh huh," he said. "I totally believe you."

I rolled my eyes and led us into the restaurant. We got seated near a window. I saw my brother and Matsuri on the way in and waved as we passed them. Matsuri smiled brightly when she saw that Shikamaru was holding my waist. She always said that we'd end up together. I guess she was right after all.

Shikamaru almost instantaneously looked out the window for clouds once we reached our table.

"You won't see any," I said, his attention turning to me. "Around dusk the wind picks up and sand covers the sky."

"Troublesome," was his reply.

I smiled and looked at my menu. I already knew what I wanted, but I need something to do with my hands.

"Temari!" exclaimed a female voice.

I looked up to see the daughter of the restaurant's owner approaching. She and I were actually decent friends. She was also our waitress for the evening.

"Hello Rin," I replied.

"How's it been? I haven't seen you in ages!" she gushed.

"It's been going pretty good."

"What about you Kan-" she tilted her head to the side at Shikamaru. "You aren't Kankuro, or Gaara. That's odd; Temari doesn't usually have other company, well here at least."

"I am Shikamaru," he said, introducing himself. "I am Temari's fiancé."

"FIANCÉ?" exclaimed Rin.

She looked at me shocked, like she couldn't believe that I was engaged. A couple of heads turned because of Rin's loud voice, including Gaara's and Matsuri's. Matsuri looked just as shocked as Rin had sounded.

"Yes, he is my fiancé," I said to her.

"When you said it was going good, well I didn't think you meant that good!" said Rin, quieter.

Shikamaru smiled. I rolled my eyes at him, which only made his smile widen.

"Well what can I get you two?"

"The usual for me," I said. "Except make the cocktail a virgin."

Rin nodded and took Shikamaru's order and left. Shikamaru was still smiling.

"What?" I asked him.

"Nothing," he answered, shaking his head.

I rolled my eyes and said,

"I think you enjoyed that a little too much."

"And so what if I did?"

"Well then you can sleep on the floor tonight."

"How cruel," was his reply.

I let my eyes wander the restaurant. The only people I knew there tonight were Gaara and Matsuri, which was kind of unusual. There were usually more people that I knew. Matsuri was shooting glances over at me and Shikamaru, like the idea of me and him being engaged was unfathomable. I was startled out of my wandering when Shikamaru asked,

"So who was your first love?"

"What?" I replied, caught off guard by the question.

"Every time I look at Gaara, I keep thinking of my first love. So who was your first?"

I stared at Shikamaru for a moment. I actually had to think about it. It wasn't a question I was asked often.

"He was a jounin," I started. "His name was Kyoya. I was thirteen."

"Going after the older men I see," he said smirking.

"He was only sixteen."

"Mmhmm," Shikamaru replied.

I rolled my eyes as he said,

"I was twelve. She was a genin like me, but she was a couple years older. She was from a different village though."

"What was that about older men? You were after an older woman! And what was her name?"

His dark eyes went kind of misty as he said,

"It was Temari. She was one of the scariest girls I had ever met, but even after I fought her I couldn't get her out of my head."

I raised an eyebrow and said,

"She must have left quite the impression."

He nodded.

Our food was brought to us then. Rin looked between the two of us a couple times. We were staring intently at one another. She didn't say anything, she just left.

We ate in silence. It wasn't quite the comfortable silence that we had been eating in for the past couple days. It felt as if something was building.

We finished our meal and left the restaurant without as much as exchanging a single word. We walked to my apartment in yet another silence.

I was the one who broke the silence. We had just made it into my apartment. I turned to him and said,

"Shikamaru, I-"

Whatever I was going to say was smothered by his kiss. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him back with the same amount of enthusiasm.

He pushed me up against the wall behind me. He pressed up to me. We were as close as we could make ourselves. My hands explored his chest. We managed to this all without so much as breaking the kiss. His hands went up to my hair and tugged it out of it's ponytails. I maneuvered my hands under his vest and pulled it off of him. His lips moved from my lips to my neck. I gasped as he bit me.

I glanced behind me to see the door still open. I half-laughed and pushed Shikamaru off of me. He went stumbling backwards.

"Door," I said.

He reached and slammed it shut. I strode up to him and kissed him as hard as I could.

**.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,**

We awoke to a knocking on the door. I sighed and pushed up off of the floor. We didn't even make it to my bed last night.

Shikamaru sat up next to me, groaning something like troublesome.

"Who is it?" I called.

"The movers from the caravan. This is the residence of Temari Sabaku is it not?"

"Yes it is," I answered. "One minute please."

"Yes ma'am."

I started to look around for my clothes. Though I didn't drink anything last night, everything was still a bit foggy.

"Here," said Shikamaru, handing me his t-shirt.

I didn't have any other clothes in sight so I pulled it on. Shikamaru stood up, still completely naked and said,

"I am going to have a shower."

I nodded and stood up myself and started to search my apartment for my underwear.

I found them quickly and pulled on a pair of pants from my travel bag. Then I went and let the movers in.

I went into my washroom, completely ignoring the fact that Shikamaru was already in there. I found a brush and pulled it through my tangled hair.

Shikamaru stuck his head out from behind the curtain and asked,

"Have you come to join me?"

"Oh haha," I replied.

"There's plenty of room for both of us."

"No Shikamaru."

"Awe," he said like a little boy who didn't get a toy.

"We're leaving in twenty minutes," I told him as I put up my hair.

"Okay, then I'll have to make fast work of this," he said.

I didn't realize he had come up behind me. He grabbed my waist, still completely drenched in water.

"Shikamaru!" I squealed, trying to wriggle out of his wet grasp.

"Oh, do that again," was what he said.

"Shikamaru! You horny bastard!"

He spun me around and gave me a breath-taking kiss.

"Yup, that's me."

He kissed me again so sweetly that I forgot what I was protesting about to begin with.

We made the caravan wait for us.

**-/-**

**Well Shikamaru's a little horny boy xD**

**Did you miss me?**

**Well thats chapter 11. It seemed a little longer than normal. The chapters are now going to change to weeks of Temari's pregnancy.**

**But Anyways,**

**Spaz Out!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Love Child**

**A Shikatema Fanfic**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing **

**CH-12  
>Week 10~Part 1<strong>

"Shikamaru!" I called from the door.

"Yes?" he called back.

"I'm leaving now!"

"Alright I'll pick you up after lunch."

I slipped my arms through my winter coat and zipped it up. I wrapped my scarf around my neck and pulled on a pair of earmuffs.

I was just about to leave when Shikamaru called,

"Wait!"

"Hn?" I said turning to look at him.

"Don't forget your gloves," he said while handing them to me.

"Oh," I said, sounding kind of deflated. "Thanks."

Shikamaru hadn't touched me since we left Suna. It was really frustrating. It also didn't help that I was a sea of raging hormones at the moment. I was really hoping for a kiss goodbye, but that didn't seem like it was going to happen.

"I'll see you then," he said, turning to leave.

I sighed, feeling kind of sad and then opened the door to leave. Konaha was chilly this time of year. It wasn't blizzard season yet, but the cold was certainly coming. Christmas was next week, and this would be the first one I hadn't spent in Suna or without my brothers.

I shut the door behind me and went trudging off through the snow. The snow had fallen in the past week and forced me to get a pair of boots, because I didn't own any. Boots weren't exactly needed in the desert.

I walked down the streets of Konaha. I passed the Yamanka flower shop and remembered about when Ino threw a fit over me and Shikamaru. Of course she didn't remember it. Most of the rookie nine knew I was in town, but they didn't know I was staying with Shikamaru nor that I was engaged to him.

I watched as many people hustled around putting up decorations and signs saying there were last minute sales. I also saw many people preparing for the Winter Festival that started tonight. I had never been, but Shikamaru promised he would take me and show me what it was all about.

I turned the corner and then entered a building on my right. I tightly closed the door behind me. Then I knocked the snow off my boots and hung my coat and other outer things.

I walked into the ANBU kitchen and grabbed an apron. Then I went to wash my hands.

"Good Morning Temari," said Haru, a pudgy man I worked with.

"Morning," I replied with a smile.

Working at the ANBU kitchen was really good for me. It kept my mind off of Shikamaru and everything else. It wasn't really hard work, but it kept me busy. It was much better than sitting around at the apartment doing nothing.

"You're leaving after lunch right?" asked Haru.

"Yes," I answered.

"Well for lunch today we are going to make a Christmas soup and biscuits and rice."

"I am making the biscuits I presume?"

Haru nodded sheepishly. I was the only one that could decently bake in the kitchen.

"How many?"

"I am going to say about four hundred, and if we have extra we can serve them with dinner."

I nodded and then set to work. I didn't really think making four hundred was overkill for lunch. At the ANBU kitchen we usually fed almost all of the ANBUs, about half the Root and some jounin. When you're a ninja you don't really learn to cook, so that's why we fed most of them.

As much as I hated it, making biscuits was really easy, so my mind began to wonder. I thought of how funny it was when Kakashi showed up here, which was shockingly often as of late. He never removed his mask in public, so he always asked for us to package his food for him so he could go eat at home. I found it amusing.

But sadly, as much as I tried to avoid it, my mind ended up drifting back to Shikamaru. He was just so frustrating! He was such a spitfire when we were in Suna, but now it seemed like he was almost repulsed by me. He rarely spoke to me and when he did it was out of pure necessity.

"Hey, Temari?" said Kureno, startling me out of my thoughts.

Kureno was another cook I worked with.

"Hm?"

"I think you should go a bit easier on the dough."

I looked down to see that I was kneading out all my frustration.

"Whoops," I said smiling.

Then I stopped thinking about Shikamaru and I focused entirely on my biscuits.

Before I knew it, it was already past lunch and I was awaiting the arrival of my fiancé.

After eating myself, I began to help with the clean up from lunch. I was trying to think of other things but it didn't work. Kureno noticed,

"What's up Temari? You've been kinda tense all day."

"Oh it's nothing," I answered.

"Of course it isn't nothing. You are so unfocused that you've been scrubbing the same dish for the last five minutes."

"Oh?" I laughed. "Silly me," I said, grabbing a new dish.

"Temari, what's really going on?"

I sighed and picked up another dish.

"I've got a doctors appointment today, and my fiancé is acting weird."

"So that's why you're leaving early?"

I nodded.

"So what's up with your fiancé?"  
>asked Kureno.<p>

"I wish I knew," I replied.

"Well I don't think you have anything to worry about. Your fiancé is one loyal dude."

I snorted and asked,

"Dude?"

Kureno rolled his eyes at me as we continued our dishes. He did have a point, Shikamaru is very loyal and will probably come around soon. This time I was startled by Shikamaru.

"Temari?" he called.

I turned to see him standing across the counter. I smiled and said,

"I'll be out in a minute."

Shikamaru nodded and put his hands in his pockets to wait.

"I'll see ya later Kureno."

"Bye," he said with a smile.

I went over to the sink and washed my hands. Then I pulled off my apron and layered on all my outer wear.

I met Shikamaru up front and we nodded to each other. Then Shikamaru led the way. I was sad. There was no hand holding, no grabbing of my waist. Just walking in front of me with barely any acknowledgement. I had finally had enough. It had been three weeks! THREE entire weeks! I didn't even think guys could go abstinent for that long!

"Shikamaru!"

"Hn?" he said.

Only a one syllable response. That was it I was pissed and Shikamaru was going to get it. I grabbed the back of his vest spun him around and punched him as hard as I could.

"You bastard!"

"Whoa, Temari! What'd I do?"

I punched him again. It was making me feel better.

"What you do? It's more like what you haven't done you moron!"

I wound up to punch him again. Before I hit his face, he caught my hand. That was about as much physical contact we'd had in the last three weeks. He kept hold of my hand and led me over to a bench.

"What is your problem Temari?" he hissed.

"What's my problem? What the hell is yours?"

"What do you mean?"

"You haven't so much of have attempted to touch me for the past three weeks and you barely even speak to me unless you have to! What's my problem? What's yours?"

"Can't we talk about this later?" he asked impatiently.

"No! We can't!"

"Temari, we're going to be late."

"I don't give a damn. So tell me what's your deal?"

"Temari-"

"Shikamaru!"

I sat there waiting for his answer. He sighed and said,

"After the doctors appointment."

I gritted my teeth to keep from punching him. Then I said angrily,

"Is our relationship really not that important to you?"

"Temari ..." he said impatiently.

"You know what Shikamaru, fuck you," I said and then stood up and walked away.

I sped walked down the road. Shikamaru ran after to me and grabbed my arm.

"Temari, c'mon!" he said.

I broke my arm out of his grasp and turned away from him. I walked away and left him there. I didn't realize where I was going or that I was crying for a while.

But I ended up in front of a small apartment, crying and sobbing. I knocked on the door and hoped she was home. Thankfully she was.

"Kurenai," I said half-sobbing.

She quickly pulled me into a hug and then inside her apartment.

* * *

><p>AN: Well I have never been pregnant before, so I am hoping this sounds remotely close to a ten week pregnant woman. xD

I know, I have been incredibly lazy when it comes to updating, but I had a mild case of writers block.

I started school again, that hasn't exactly helped with my time for writing, but whatever!

But Anyways for the time being,

Spaz Out!


	13. Chapter 13

**Love Child**

**A Shikatema Fanfic**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing **

**CH-13  
>Week 10~Part 2<strong>

Shikamaru's POV

I sighed out of frustration. Temari just up and disappeared on me. I had been searching around Konaha for hours for her and it was beginning to get dark.

Suddenly my phone rang. I quickly pulled it out; in the hope it was Temari. I was disappointed when I saw it was Kurenai.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Are you a complete idiot Shikamaru?"

Wow, what a start.

"What?" I asked.

"Temari shows up at my apartment crying her eyes out because of you and your insensitivity!"

"My insensitivity?"

"Temari is pregnant Shikamaru! She is very sensitive to everything! I am surprised she didn't break down a week ago! You can't just ignore her! She's incredibly emotional!"

"In my defence, we were late for an appointment."

"It wasn't just today Shikamaru! The past three weeks? I mean c'mon! You have got to let her know that you care!"

"I thought she knew!" I hissed at the phone.

Kurenai sighed on the phone. Then she said,

"You may be good with kids Shikamaru, but with adults you are terrible!"

"Why am I so terrible?"

"Because they are like children in a way! You can't just assume they know things! You have to tell them! Just like you would a child!"

"So tell me. What am I supposed to do now?"

"Go home, reschedule the doctor's appointment and then figure out a way to tell Temari you care. She is going to stay here until you figure out how to say it."

"She's my responsibility; I'll come and get her."

"There's your problem Shikamaru!"

"What?" I asked, confused.

"She's your 'responsibility', your 'obligation'. She's a human being Shikamaru! She has feelings! She shouldn't be your obligation. She should be the centre of your world," replied Kurenai.

"She already is!"

"Then prove it to her! Stop treating her like she is another mission!"

Then Kurenai hung up on me. I sighed again and turned to go home.

**Temari's POV**

"Maybe I overreacted," I said to Kurenai.

She shook her head,

"You're pregnant, you can react anyway you want and it won't be an overreaction."

I smiled, and asked,

"Were you this bad when you were pregnant with Chiyo?"

"I was worse. It was like PMSing times eight hundred thousand. I near castrated any male that approached me."

I smiled at the idea if castrating Shikamaru. Then he wouldn't be able to knock up anyone. I was startled by a little Chiyo running into the room.

"Mama?"

"Yes Chiyo?"

"Will you come and play with me?"

"I am little busy right now, honey," she replied with a smile.

Chiyo turned to me and said,

"You were the lady that came with Uncle Shikamaru, that one time."

I nodded and smiled. Then Kurenai said,

"She's your auntie, honey."

I looked up at Kurenai and raised an eyebrow. Chiyo's eyes brightened and asked,

"Really? I've never had an auntie before!"

"Yes you have silly. You have auntie Hinata," replied Kurenai.

"But I don't see auntie Hinata very often," said Chiyo. "So you're my auntie?"

I nodded and said,

"I am your auntie Temari."

"It's nice to meet you," she said politely.

"The pleasures all mine," I said smiling.

"Will you come and play with me?"

"I need to talk to your mama for a little bit, but after I will," I said to the little girl.

"Okay!" she said and ran out of the room as fast as she had come in.

I looked up at Kurenai to find her smiling at me. I smiled too, as she said,

"I think you're going to be a good parent."

My smile widened.

"Thank-you."

**Time Skip!**  
><strong>*<strong>

It was the evening of the fifth night I had been staying at Kurenai's. I found myself smiling more often and laughing lots with Kurenai. But I couldn't help and feel concerned about Shikamaru. Kurenai told me that she wouldn't let him see me until he smartened up. But what was taking him so long? He's the smartest man I know.

I was peeling potatoes for dinner when I heard a knock at the door. We were expecting company after all.

I quickly washed my hands and wiped them dry on my borrowed apron. I walked down the hall and opened the door.

I smiled at Kakashi as he was all bundled up in his coat and scarf. I gestured for him to come in. He did and beat the snow off of his boats.

"Temari, I didn't know you were staying with Kurenai," said Kakashi as he pulled off his scarf.

"It's temporary," I said with a smile.

"Uncle KAKA!" screeched Chiyo before jumping on him.

Kakashi half-laughed and held Chiyo up in his arms.

"How's my favourite little girl?"

I smiled and returned to the kitchen and my brooding. That's when the second knock came upon the door.

I washed my hands of the scent of the onion I had been cutting and set off down the hall-way again. I opened the door.

I was instantly grabbed by the visitor and pulled into a tight hug. I would like to say it was warm, but it wasn't. They wore a coat and had been in the cold for some time.

I stood there shocked as Shikamaru pulled back from me. Then he quickly walked inside and shut the door, sheltering us from the cold.

"Shika ..."

"Are you busy?" he asked.

"What?" I asked confused.

"Are you busy?" he asked again.

"Not particularly, why?"

"Would you like to go out on a date?" he asked, his eyes twinkling.

"What?" I asked, confused again.

"I promised I'd show you the Winter Festival. Would you like to go?"

"Right now?"

"Yes."

"I am kind of cooking dinner ..."

"Kurenai!" called Shikamaru, into the apartment.

She appeared quickly and asked,

"What are you doing here?"

"Can you finish making dinner?"

"Of course I can," she said. "Why?"

"I want to take Temari to see the festival."

"Alright," she said shrugging. "But be careful, it's icy out. Make sure she doesn't fall."

Shikamaru nodded vigorously. Then he grabbed my jacket and held it out for me. I sighed slightly and pulled off the apron. Then I slid on my jacket; then my hat, then my scarf, and then my gloves.

Shikamaru opened the door and pulled me out into the cold. I had to suppress a shiver because if the change in the temperature.

**(AN:/ okay, so I don't know jack about Japanese festivals or what not so I am doing this Canadian style! Just thought you should know)**

Shikamaru grabbed my gloved hand in his and pulled us down the road toward the festival. I blushed at the contact; it was a strange feeling after Shikamaru's lack of acknowledgement for so long.

He pulled me into a busy street that was crowded with people dressed similarly to us. There were vendors lining the side of the streets and they were being flocked by people.

"It's a Christmas Market," said Shikamaru.

I turned my head to look at him, gesturing for him to continue.

"It's Konaha tradition," he said grinning. "The vendors all come from foreign places, and there are some from here, all to sell Christmas gifts."

I smiled and watched as people passed by us. Shikamaru then tugged on my hand and asked,

"Would you like to go and take a look around?"

I nodded my head and Shikamaru led me throughout the vendors. I couldn't help but smile when I found vendors that were from Suna.

We then came upon a vendor selling a peculiar type of candy-like thing. I was looking at it confused when Shikamaru caught my stare.

"Have you ever had maple toffee before?"

I shook my head,

"They don't have it in Suna."

"You'll love it," he said and then ordered two.

I watched as they poured maple syrup onto snow and then rolled it up on a stick. Shikamaru took them and handed one to me. He immediately started to lick his. I laughed at his enthusiasm. I cautiously took a lick and found that it was actually really good. Soon enough I was licking my toffee like a dog.

Shikamaru and I wandered with our toffee until we ran into Neji and Tenten.

"Nara."

"Huugya."

"Oh my gosh Temari!" gushed Tenten, as she rushed forward and gave me a big hug.

I laughed and smiled.

"Hey Tenten, how have you been?"

"Good good! I have been training and working like a mad person lately," Neji 'hn'ed to this; I assumed it meant what she said was true. "But what are you doing here? I am sure you'd rather be at home in a warm desert instead of cold Konaha! And what's this? Holding Shikamaru's hand? Are you two finally a couple?"

"Yes," said Shikamaru forwardly.

I started laughing at Tenten and Neji's faces. It was like their faces were frozen in the most ridiculous faces. Both of their eyes were wide and mouths hanging wide open in shock.

"Really?" asked Neji.

I nodded and then said,

"Now you just have to get over yourself and ask Tenten out and it will all be good."

Both Tenten and Neji blushed. Shikamaru and I laughed heartily at this. We then said our goodbyes quietly and went our separate ways.

"Temari?"

"Yah?" I asked.

"You want to go to a tea shop and get some tea to warm up?"

"That sounds like a good idea," I said.

Shikamaru led me away from the big crowds to a small little tea shop. We walked in and found it shockingly empty. It seemed everyone was at the festival. I gave Shikamaru my order and the went to sit down. I chose a seat by the window to watch people pass by. I slipped my jacket off and waited for my fiancé.

Shikamaru quietly joined me. I turned to see him staring at me.

"What?" I asked.

"Are you going to keep those earmuffs on inside?"

I blushed scarlet and then pulled my earmuffs off.

"You're so cute when you blush," he said.

I blushed even deeper. Did he just give me a genuine compliment? One that wasn't just implied? Did he actually call me cute?

"So how was staying at Kurenai's?"

"Kind of crazy," I said with a smile. "Someone needs to teach Kurenai some organizational skills."

"She's always been disorganized. But that's the way she likes it."

"And Chiyo is just a firecracker! She is so full of energy it is amazing."

"You should see her when she has sugar. It's even more amazing."

"I can imagine. But I have now been promoted to aunt," I said.

"Really?"

"Really really!"

I smiled and laughed as our conversation continued. This was the Shikamaru I loved. The witty, sarcastic, down to earth- wait love? I love Shikamaru?

I let the thought pass and continued talking. Soon three hours had passed without us noticing. The shopkeeper told us he was sorry, but he had to close down for the night.

Shikamaru and I laughed and then thanked him. We  
>walked back out to the street. Shikamaru then led me back to where the crowds were. They were much smaller now, as it was nearing midnight.<p>

We wandered aimlessly around the Christmas Market, and through a few shops that had stayed open late. We chatted about random topics, and I really didn't care.

Shikamaru took me down by the river and we sat there for a while. I was happy, for the first time in a long time. I didn't know that talking to Shikamaru could make me feel so happy. We were laughing at the dynamics of the Gai-Lee relationship when I heard the first bang.

I instantly jumped up and was looking for the cause of the sound. Blame my ninja reflexes. Shikamaru laughed at me and said,

"Calm down Temari! They are just fireworks!"

I blushed embarrassed and sat back down beside him. I turned my head up and watched as light exploded in the sky.

"Merry Christmas," said Shikamaru.

"What?"

"It's midnight. Today is Christmas."

I laughed at myself. I didn't even realize that it was Christmas Eve. That explains the festival was so packed tonight.

"Well then Merry Christmas to you too."

He smiled and then caressed the side of my face. Then cautiously he placed his lips on mine. I kissed his gentle lips back with full force. Slowly he pulled back from me.

He looked up into my eyes with his hawk-like ones.

"Temari Sabaku, I think I am in love with you."

"I think you are too," I answered.

Shikamaru let out a short chuckle and then looked into my eyes once more with similar intensity as the night in Suna, but not quite the same.

"My stupid crybaby, I am in love with you too."

He grinned at the use of his old nickname. He quickly pecked me on the lips and said,

"I think it's time to go home."

"I couldn't agree more."

**-/-**

Wooooh! That was hardwork! xD

So I am glad I am done that part. xD

I realize some parts were kind of superficial, but I was not about to write three hours worth of Shikatema dialogue. I can barely talk to my best friend for that long, let alone my boyfriend xD

I'll try my hardest to keep writing this story, but there's no guarantee I will have time or the inspiration xD

Thanks for the Reviews!

But Anyways

Spaz Out ;)


	14. Chapter 14

**Love Child**

**A Shikatema Fanfic**

**I don't know in what parallel universe that it'd be even possible for me to own Naruto xD**

**CH-14  
>Week Fourteen<strong>

We groaned in sync as the alarm clock rang off. I rolled slightly and buried my face into Shikamaru's bare chest. He muttered "troublesome" and then looked down towards me.

"We have to get up Temari," he said.

"Why?" I complained.

"Because we've already hit the snooze button four times and if we hit it once more, we'll be late."

"Damn you and your tardiness," I muttered, while rolling onto my side.

I sighed and pulled myself up into a vertical position. I stretched my arms above my head and noticed that I was feeling sore. It was weird; I hadn't done anything that would make me sorer, so I noted it in my head to ask Tsunade about it.

"Do you want oatmeal and oranges for breakfast?" asked Shikamaru.

I turned to see my fiancé clad in his nothingness. Scratch that earlier thought; I had been doing things that would cause me to be sore. I enjoyed the sight as I nodded and said,

"Yes, please."

Then I got up, slipped on my slippers and walked over to our closet. I let my eyes wander through my clothes to find something to wear. I spotted a black long-sleeved shirt that was actually Shikamaru's; it had the Nara clan symbol on it. I quickly pulled on a bra and slid on the shirt. As of late I found myself wearing more and more of his clothes. All of my clothes were tight-fitted, and I didn't want everyone to see my newly formed baby bump that I had been sporting for the past two weeks. So I stuck with Shikamaru's shirts that fit me loosely.

I grabbed a pair of pants and pulled them on. I wandered out toward the kitchen in search of food. Shikamaru was just placing the food on the table as I found him.

"I was going to wear that shirt today," he said.

"Too bad," I said, shrugging my shoulders.

Shikamaru smirked and then began to eat. I followed in the suit. I scooped some oatmeal into my mouth and then bit a giant chunk off my orange.

Oranges. It was the food I always seemed to have a craving for. It was odd because before my pregnancy I was never too fond of the citrus flavoured fruit. I was talking with Kurenai about it a while ago. She told me that her craving was coconut. It had to be coconut everything, or nothing.

Shikamaru and I ate quietly, enjoying each other's company. He finished his breakfast first and then went to change. I quickly finished my own breakfast and then brought all of our dishes to the sink. We normally would have done them now, but Shikamaru came in the room saying,

"We have to leave now. We'll do the dishes when we get back."

He grabbed my hand and pulled me to the front door. He held up my jacket for me to get into. I stepped in and then zipped it up. Then I put on my scarf, my earmuffs and my gloves.

I followed Shikamaru out the door into the January snow. He grasped my hand and we set out for the hospital.

After the winter festival Tenten and Neji, or more so Tenten, spread the word about our dating. We then were declared an item. This did provoke a reaction from Ino, but it wasn't as near as violent. But not to be outdone, Neji kissed Tenten on New Years and the focus switched from us to them. They were now the new item. So now Shikamaru and I could walk through the village without being given odd looks.

We quickly reached our destination. I picked up a random magazine as I sat down, watching Shikamaru go and check us in for my appointment. I had just opened the book when Shikamaru called me over. It seemed we were going in quite fast today.

We were led back into private exam room. I pulled off my jacket and hung it on the stand. I went up and sat on the bed. Shikamaru came and stood beside me.

"You're morning sickness is getting better, right?"

"I rarely notice it. I have been kept busy doing other activities," I said, giving Shikamaru a meaningful glance.

Shikamaru smiled sheepishly and turned his attention to the door. I sighed and swung my feet back and forth. Shikamaru glanced at me but didn't comment.

"Congratulations!" said Tsunade, bursting into the room.

I eyed the woman as if she was insane. She knew I had been pregnant practically as long as I had. But it was Shikamaru that said,

"What for?"

"Temari's survived her first trimester! Only two more to go!" said Tsunade grinning.

I smirked and said,

"Thank-you."

Tsunade grabbed my chart and sat on a stool next to the rooms desk.

"How's the morning sickness?"

"Good," I replied. "I have barely noticed it."

Shikamaru grinned and Tsunade looked at him weirdly.

"Anything change in your eating or sleeping habits?"

"I have random cravings," I said. "But I am pretty sure that's normal."

Tsunade nodded and gestured for me to continue.

"It's been getting harder for me to get up in the morning."

"How many hours on average are you getting a night?" asked Tsunade.

"About eight," I said.

Tsunade tsked at this and said,

"You need more sleep than that."

"Whenever I get home, Temari's on the couch asleep," said Shikamaru. "I think that adds at least an additional two hours to her average."

She glanced at the two of us and then asked nonchalantly,

"Has your sex drive increased?"

I blushed red and Shikamaru smirked,

"I think I should get more sleep so I can keep up with her newly increased drive."

I smacked Shikamaru's shoulder and exclaimed,

"Shikamaru!"

"Don't worry Temari, it's completely normal for this part of your pregnancy," said Tsunade, as-matter-of-factly. "Have you been sore and achy lately?"

I nodded and then Shikamaru commented,

"Haven't been able to tell."

I smacked him across the head this time. I saw Tsunade smile out of the corner of my eye.

"Roll up your shirt Temari," said Tsunade. "We are going to do an ultrasound today."

I placed my feet on the table and obliged to Tsunade's command. Shikamaru walked around to the opposite side of the bed and grabbed my hand. I smiled at him and then flinched as Tsunade put the gel on my stomach.

"Sorry," said Tsunade quietly and then continued starting up the machine.

Shikamaru's grip on my hand tightened when Tsunade put the paddle on my stomach. I looked at him and gave him a reassuring smile.

Tsunade moved around the paddle and then said,

"There's your baby."

I glanced up at the monitor and smiled. It was a tiny little thing with a big head. I instantly thought of Shikamaru with him and his brains. I stared at the picture for a while; I couldn't believe that was actually my baby. Tsunade interrupted my goggling and said to the both of us,

"We won't be able to determine the gender for about another six weeks. Do you want a print out of the picture?"

I looked at my fiancé to see that there were silent tears running down his face. Then I turned back to Tsunade and said,

"Yes please."

Shikamaru still hadn't said anything when Tsunade left the room to get the photo.

"Jeez crybaby," I said teasingly. "I am the one that's supposed to be the sea of raging hormones, not you."

He smiled slightly at the use of his nickname. Then he looked at me and said,

"She's a miracle."

"She?" I asked. "How are you so sure it is going to be a girl?"

"It's going to be a girl, I just know," he said.

"Whatever you say."

"Why? Do you think it's going to be a boy?"

"I am not quite sure yet," I replied.

"It's a girl. Definitely."

I smiled at him and then offered him a tissue. He grinned and took it.

Tsunade walked back into the room and handed Shikamaru the photo. I could have sworn he almost started crying again.

"Temari," said Tsunade.

I turned my attention to her and raised my eyebrow in question.

"You are probably going to want to go maternity clothes shopping pretty soon. You are going to be getting a lot bigger pretty fast here. I would definitely recommend getting maternity bras soon, because your chest is going to get bigger."

I nodded; I had already noticed that my normal bras were getting tight and uncomfortable.

"Alright, that's all for today. But get more sleep and I'll see you in two weeks," and with that Tsunade disappeared down the hall.

I got off the bed and grabbed my jacket. I quickly pulled on my outer layers. I grabbed Shikamaru's hand pulled him out of the room. We were on our way out when a small voice called,

"Temari?"

I turned to see Hinata sitting in a waiting room chair by herself.

"Hello Hinata," I said with a smile.

"Hello Hinata," said Shikamaru. "Temari, I have some paperwork I have to finish for the Hokage. I'll be home later."

Shikamaru gave me a kiss on the cheek and disappeared out the door faster than I could say good-bye.

"That's odd," I said to no one in particular.

I turned my attention back to Hinata. I walked over and sat down beside her.

"What are you here for?" I asked.

"I was going to ask you the same thing," she said with a small smile.

"You first," I said, smiling.

Hinata turned slightly red and said,

"I think I may be pregnant."

"Really?" I asked. "With you being a Huugya, I'd assume you'd have a private doctor."

"We do," she said, softly. "But I can't go and visit him without my father finding out. Then he would find out that I had been secretly dating behind his back."

"Oh, I see," I answered.

"So why were you and Shikamaru here?"

"Umm ..."

I hadn't really been prepared with an excuse. Shikamaru and I still weren't telling people that I was pregnant.

"Temari," said Hinata. "Is that an engagement ring?"

I froze. I didn't even realize that I was wearing it. Nobody thus far had picked up on it.

"Yes," I said, finally, deciding it would be better to tell the truth instead of making up a lie I'd regret later.

"Congratulations," Hinata said softly.

"Thanks," I said. "You know how you are thinking you're pregnant?"

Hinata nodded.

"I already am."

Hinata's eyes widened with shock. But after all she was a Huugya and knew how to control her emotions.

"Should I say 'congratulations'?" she asked.

I shrugged and said,

"I'm keeping it, so I guess you can."

She smiled and said,

"Congratulations then."

"Thank-you."

"Hinata Huugya," called the nurse at the desk.

Hinata turned to me and asked,

"Will you come in with me?"

It caught me off guard but I nodded. Hinata and I aren't close but I imagine she just wanted some support of some kind. When I found out I was pregnant I didn't even expect it, so I imagine if you suspected it you'd need some kind of support.

I followed Hinata and the nurse into a room. The nurse quickly left, saying that the doctor would be in quickly.

We were waiting in silence for a bit until Hinata asked,

"How far along are you?"

"Fourteen weeks."

"How long have you known?"

"Seven weeks," I answered with a smile.

"What gave it away to you?" I gave her an odd look, confused. "That you were pregnant."

"Actually I hadn't a clue. But I started to throw up a lot. I was so preoccupied that I didn't even realize that I missed my period. Then I went to the doctor to address my vomiting issue and found out I was pregnant."

"Hmm," said Hinata.

I nodded and then Tsunade came in.

"Temari, what are you still doing here?"

"Moral support," I said.

"Well Miss. Huugya, what can I do for you?" asked Tsunade.

"I think I am pregnant," said Hinata quietly, going red.

Tsunade let out an exasperated sigh.

"Girl's and getting knocked up lately!"

I smirked.

Time skip  
>(a short one)<p>

Hinata and I were walking down the streets of Konaha.

"I can't believe I am ten weeks pregnant," said Hinata.

"Don't worry, you'll get over the shock of it eventually," I said smiling.

"It's just ... how ...?"

"If you'd waited about a week and a half you'd be getting a baby bump like me," I said.

"Ya, I guess," said Hinata, bringing her hand to her belly.

"Now you have to tell your family," I said. "And whoever the father is."

"I am going to assume you aren't going to come with me to do that," said Hinata, making a face.

"You couldn't pay me enough to sit beside you while you told Neji."

"I can see why," she said.

I smiled; someone else that shared my profession was in a similar boat as me. I was kind of happy to have someone that would understand parts of what I am going through.

"Temari," I turned to look at the Huugya. "Thanks for today. I don't think I could have done that by myself."

"No problem," I replied.

"I'll see you later, I guess I should go and break the news to Naruto."

"Wait. Naruto's the father?" I asked.

Hinata blushed red and nodded her head.

"I didn't think he had that in him," I said smirking.

"Temari!" exclaimed Hinata.

"I'll see you later then," I said.

"Goodbye," said the Huugya, and then she wandered off.

I smiled and walked toward our apartment.

When I arrived at the apartment I found Shikamaru staring at the photo of the ultrasound on the couch. I came up behind him and wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Hey crybaby."

"Hello Temari. So what did you tell Hinata?" he asked, tilting his head back to look up at me.

"The truth," I answered.

"I thought we weren't going to tell anyone."

I shrugged my shoulders and said,

"It seemed better then telling another lie. And plus she needed support today."

"Hn?"

"She's ten weeks pregnant with Naruto's baby."

"Naruto?" said Shikamaru, sounding surprised. "I didn't think he had it in him."

"Exactly what I said!"

I grinned and then kissed Shikamaru. When I pulled away he groaned and said,

"Come to this side of the couch so I don't have to strain my neck."

I rolled my eyes and obliged. I sat myself down beside him and he pulled me into a tonsil-sucking kiss. I felt his hand go up my shirt. I pulled away and asked,

"What is this about me having an increased sex drive?"

Shikamaru grinned and replied,

"Oh shut up."

And then he kissed me.

**-/-**

AN:/ Done! Woo! That took far too much effort for my own good. Maybe if I put this amount of work into my schoolwork I wouldn't be doing as bad as i am.

But Thanks for the reviews!

I'll try my best to get another chapter up soon! If social studies doesn't kill me first.

But Anyways,

Spaz Out! ;)


	15. Chapter 15

**Love Child**

**A Shikatema Fanfic**

**Disclaimer- I don't own naruto**

* * *

><p><strong>CH-15<br>Week 17  
><strong>  
>It was an unfamiliar feeling; waking up alone. I spent twenty-seven years doing it, except for the occasional fling I woke up beside. But waking up alone just didn't seem right. Without Shikamaru there, the bed just seemed empty.<p>

I sighed heavily and pushed myself up to sitting. It had been like this for the past few days. Shikamaru left on a mission, and I spent the days by my lonesome. I couldn't help but feel a little bit jumpy; I kept getting the feeling that something bad was going to happen to Shikamaru without me there to protect him. Of course I didn't say that to him; it'd hurt his pride too much.

I swung my feet over the edge of my empty bed. I slipped my feet into soft slippers and then trudged my way over to our closet.

There wasn't much left in the closet that fit me. That is why today, I was going maternity clothes shopping with Hinata. I'd been putting it off; I didn't want to go by myself. But seeing as I couldn't wear any of my normal bras anymore, I thought it would be a good time to go.

I pulled on the loosest bra I owned and pulled on a large purple long sleeved shirt. I pulled on my only pair pants that fit. A glance in the mirror told me that I looked about as great as I felt and that really wasn't very great.

I dragged myself to the kitchen and poured some cereal into a bowl. I emptied the remainder of milk in the jug and grabbed a spoon. I went and plopped myself down on the couch and started eating.

The last doctor's appointment I had, the overall theme was sleep more. But the theme of mine yesterday was eating more. It was a hard thing to do because my entire life I had been watching my figure, but I couldn't do that anymore.

It was lonely; yesterday's appointment. There was no Shikamaru with me, making clever quips that made me smile. I was so used of him being there.

I felt a tear drop onto my hand and I flinched. I didn't want to cry, it'd only make me feel worse. I was already wallowing in self-pity enough, I didn't need tears too.

What's wrong with me? I never needed someone there for me before, so why do I need one now? I am Temari Sabaku. The scariest woman since Yoshino Nara. I whimpered quietly at the thought of 'Nara'.

I shoveled more cereal into my mouth. I had myself mostly under control when I heard a knock at my door. I jumped at the sound, it could be Shikamaru! Wait, no it couldn't, Shikamaru would never knock at his own apartment.

"Who is it?"

"It's me, Hinata!" she called down the hall.

"It's unlocked!" I called to her.

I heard the Huugya footsteps down the hallway. I took a deep breath and turned to face her arriving figure.

"Hey Temari," she said timidly.

"Good Morning Hinata," I said, pulling myself up off the couch.

"Are you ready to go?"

I nodded and we walked back to the door. I was thankful that my shoes still fit when I slid them on. That was one thing I didn't have to replace.

I locked up my apartment and Hinata and I set off towards our destination- Konaha's only all maternity store.

"How's Naruto?" I asked.

Hinata smiled at the sound of his name. She replied,

"He's adjusting."

When Hinata's Dad found out she was pregnant he didn't even flinch. He calmly assessed the situation, and then made a decision. The heir to the Huugya family could not have a bastard child. So now Naruto and Hinata are engaged and Naruto is being taught the ways of noble families. It's taking him a while to grasp the concepts. When I went out for ramen with him and Chouji I couldn't believe how many stories he had about him screwing up. It had only been three weeks.

Hinata's Dad may have reacted calmly, but I can't say as much for Neji. Tenten was the only one that stopped him from castrating Naruto. I had never seen Neji break composure before, so seeing him run through the village chasing Naruto was a new experience for me. But I guess Naruto had made the Huugya's house turn upside down, so what less can you expect.

"How's Neji doing?"

"He is adjusting too."

I smiled. Neji's rampant reminded me of Kankuro's. I thought of how he attacked Shikamaru blindly. I felt my chest tighten at the thought of my fiancé.

"So have you heard from your brothers lately?" asked Hinata.

"Gaara sends a letter once a week and Kankuro, usually three or four."

"Really?"

I nodded.

"I think they are just as hyped up on hormones as I am. Me being pregnant is an extremely strange concept for the three of us."

"Well that's understandable. You didn't plan this pregnancy, and it is your first one," she pointed out.

"That's true. When I think about it, I never really planned to have a child, but now it seems different."

"I always knew I was going to have children," said Hinata. "It was one of my duties as heir, but I also love them dearly. I just never expected it to happen like it did."

"But are you happy?" I asked.

"Yes," she answered.

"That's a good thing."

"What about you Temari?"

"Hn?"

"Are you happy?"

I smiled a small smile and said,

"Yes. I am feeling lonely without Shikamaru here, but I am still happy."

"When does he get back?"

I shrugged my shoulders; I really didn't know. I wish I knew, but instead I have to wait for him, and every day I am expecting him to be home and being disappointed.

We reached the store. Here goes nothing.

Hinata and I walked in and were instantly swarmed by hostesses.

"Ladies!" the mob exclaimed. "What can we do for you today?"

Both Hinata and my eyes widened. But Hinata regained her composure faster than I could.

"We need some new clothes," she answered quietly.

"While how far along are you two ladies?"

"I am thirteen weeks," said Hinata quietly.

"I am seventeen," I added.

"Wow! Seventeen? Most women come in here long before that! You must have some loose clothing!" said one woman.

"Right this way!" said two others and they lead us through the store.

The two ladies led us to the back and another woman waited for us there. She looked about 24 weeks pregnant. Around her neck hung a measuring tape.

"Ladies! We'll get you measured and then we can start getting you some new clothing."

Hinata and I both took off our coats and other outer layers. I was measured first and Hinata followed. The measuring woman offered to tell us the measurements but I didn't want to know.

"So what colors do you like wearing Temari?"

We had told the ladies our names so they could start a small file with our sizes in them.

"Umm black? Some red and some purple and sometimes navy blue. I don't really like to wear light blue colours, but I will if there is nothing else."

"What about green?" asked the lady who was working with me.

Both Hinata and I were talking to separate ladies. But we were both getting asked the same questions.

"I'll wear green, it's not my favorite, but I'll wear it."

"I imagine you are in desperate need of new undergarments, which colors would you prefer?" asked the lady.

"Nude, white, or black. Maybe red too," I answered.

"Do your shoes still fit, because sometimes pregnant women's feet get swollen and they need new shoes?"

"Mine still fit," I answered.

"Do you prefer pants, jeans, skirts, shorts, or capris?"

"I like long skirts, jeans and shorts. I'll wear capris, but I won't wear just straight pants, it has to be jeans or a skirt."

"Alrighty then," said the lady. "I think I have enough to go on for the moment. Give me ten minutes and I'll have a whole bunch of clothes ready for you to try on. We have complimentary fruit if you'd like, and by the way my name is Ren."

And then she was gone. I turned to Hinata to see that her lady had too disappeared.

"This may be easier than I thought," I said to Hinata.

"I didn't quite imagine it would be difficult," replied Hinata.

"I am just not one for shopping. If I were I imagine I would be spending tons of time with Ino."

Hinata smiled a small smile, but did not comment. She went returned to the couch where she'd be sitting. I followed and sat down beside her. She almost upset.

"What is it Hinata?"

"I haven't told Ino, or Sakura that I am pregnant," she said quietly.

"I haven't told Ino, and the only reason Tenten knows is because she was in the process of calming Neji down when I came to visit last time and Sakura was there at my first appointment."

That wasn't completely true. Ino did actually find out, but Shikamaru wiped her mind of that memory. But that's not all that important.

"I just feel so bad without telling them. I haven't even told Kurenai or Kiba or Lee or anybody else."

I wrapped my arm around Hinata's shoulder and said,

"Well then we should go see Kurenai after we are done here and then go out for lunch with Ino and Sakura. How about it?"

"That sounds nice," said the Huugya, quietly.

"Hopefully I won't get attacked this time," I muttered quietly.

"What?" asked Hinata, confused.

"Oh nothing," I replied.

Hinata eyed me cautiously and but dropped the subject.

"We should invite Tenten too, just so she doesn't feel left out."

"Temari, Tenten's away on a mission with Neji and Shikamaru right now."

My chest tightened at the sound of my fiancé's name. Then I responded,

"Oh right, I'd forgotten that."

Hinata glanced at me, and was about to say something when our shopping personnel showed up in front of us.

"We have clothes and changing rooms ready for the both of you!" they said together and pulled us toward the change rooms.

We both went along quietly, and walked into the dressing rooms. On the inside was three waist high stacks of clothing; one of tops, one of bottoms and one of undergarments.

I took off the clothes I was wearing and instantly went to the undergarments. It felt unbelieveablely better when they actually fit properly.

Then I started to go through the other two piles and found that there actually quite a few things that I liked. One in a particular was a loose fitting crème sweater with a pair of jeans.

Hinata also found plenty of things that tickled her fancy. We both ended up getting more than a couple outfits worth. When we left I was carrying four large bags full of clothing and Hinata carried six.

"Well that was easy," I said to her, as we walked out of the store.

Hinata nodded and asked me,

"Do you want to go see Kurenai now? Or take our bags home first?"

"I want to take mine home first, but if you think the Huuyga compound is too far away, you could just leave your bags at my apartment."

"Alright," Hinata said, and we set off for mine and Shikamaru's apartment.

We chatted quietly about nothing important while we walked to my apartment. But on our way we were confronted by Ino; she saw our shopping bags.

"You went shopping without me!" she exclaimed.

I smiled slightly. Through mine and Hinata's coats, you couldn't tell that either of us were pregnant, so Ino had yet to through a fit.

"We didn't think you'd want to come with us Ino-Chan," said Hinata.

"I always want to go shopping!" she exclaimed.

"Well we are done for the day Ino, sorry," I said.

Ino looked at me and said,

"Temari! Why are you here?"

I glanced over to Hinata surely she had heard by now about me and Shikamaru. Hinata gave me an 'I don't know' look back at me. Plus she was the biggest gossiper in Konoha.

"Weren't you here during Christmas Ino?" I asked her.

"No, I was away on a mission, why?"

"Oh," I said. "Then you must have missed the memo. I am engaged to Shikamaru."

Ino froze; I instantly prepared for an attack, just in case it happened like it did when she found out the first time.

"Really?" she asked without exuberance.

I nodded my head, still prepared for the worst. She didn't look like she was going to attack me, but with Ino, you just never know. Her face went impassive and then she said,

"Congratulations," without much emotion.

"Have you heard that this one," I bumped Hinata with my hip, "Is engaged to Naruto?"

Ino's eyes widened with shock.

"Seriously?" she asked with enthusiasm.

Hinata blushed red and nodded her head.

"Oh my gosh! Wow? Really? I can't believe it!" shouted Ino.

I smiled at Ino's reaction. I'd expected it to be exactly similar to how I'd imagine her reacting to Hinata's engagement. She wasn't as enthused about my engagement, but that was only to be expected.

"Does Sakura know?" asked Ino, excited.

Both me and Hinata laughed; Sakura had been a key witness in the Neji-Naruto chase/battle.

"Yes, she knows," Hinata told her.

"What's so funny?" asked Ino.

"How about you come over to my place for lunch and we'll tell you all about it?" I asked her.

Originally the plan was for all the girls to go out for lunch, but I thought it just as easy for me to whip up something at home and we could all just stay there.

"Sure," Ino said.

"I think we should probably invite Kurenai, and Sakura over, then we can just have an all-girl lunch," I said.

"Ya, sure," said Ino.

"Alright then," I said.

The three of us set off in the direction of my apartment. Ino asked me as we were walking,

"So how long have you been living in Konaha, Temari?"

"Since mid-November," I replied.

"How long have you been engaged?"

"Since the beginning of November," I answered.

"Hm," replied Ino.

I didn't say anything in reply to her 'hm'. If she meant something by it, I am sure she'd elaborate. We came up on the apartment building and Ino said,

"Wait you live with Shikamaru?"

I eyed her funnily. Then she said,

"Oh right, engaged. Slipped my mind," she said.

I thought nothing of it and led them up to Shikamaru's and my apartment. I unlocked the door and let everybody in. I beat the snow of my boots and slipped them off. Both Ino and Hinata followed in the suit.

"I can take your coats and put them in the bedroom," I said.

Ino handed me her coat and then took off down the hall, saying she needed to use the washroom. Hinata handed me her jacket and said,

"I am going to call Kurenai and Sakura."

I nodded and brought the coats and my bags to the bedroom. I dropped the bags beside the closet and threw the coats on the bed.

I stretched my arms over my head and decided if I was going to play hostess, I was going to do it comfortably. I went to my new clothes and pulled out an outfit.

I decided on the beige sweater I had gotten and a pair of jeans. I liked the sweater because it made me look less pregnant. Hopefully Ino wouldn't pick up on it, but seeing as she was a ninja, I highly doubt she wouldn't notice. I slipped my feet into slippers and went out to the living room.

Just before I reached my destination I heard Ino shout,

"You are pregnant!"

I flinched at the loudness of her voice. I took a deep breath and walked into the room.

"Holy crap Temari!" said Ino, still looking at Hinata. "Hinata is pregnant!"

"I know," I said. "And could you keep it down a bit Ino, we aren't the only ones in this apartment building."

"Sure th-"

Ino turned to see me standing there. Her jaw dropped.

"You're pregnant too!"

I flinched at the loudness of her voice again.

"No need to be so loud," I said to her.

She stood there in the middle of my living room just frozen in shock. The doorbell rang. I moved down the hall to go open the door.

I opened the door and was attacked by little Chiyo.

"Auntie Temari!" she screeched.

She ran forward and hugged my legs.

"Hello Chiyo."

"Hello Temari," said Kurenai, walking in and closing the door. "I see you finally broke down and went maternity clothes shopping."

I nodded and said,  
>"Even Shika's clothes were beginning to get tight."<p>

"Auntie Temari! Auntie Temari!" called Chiyo, pulling on my pant leg.

"Yes Chiyo?" I asked.

"Can I watch the TV?"

I nodded down to her and said,

"But first, you need to take off your coat and boots."

Chiyo's coat and boots were off in whirl and she sped down the hallway. I laughed a little and bent to pick up her jacket from the floor. As I was straightening up I heard little Chiyo yell,

"Auntie Hina!"

I smiled and told Kurenai,

"I can take your jacket too," she handed it to me. "Everyone is in the living room."

We both walked down the hall. I walked to put the jackets away when the doorbell rang again.

"I'll get it!" yelled Chiyo.

When I got back to the living room Ino had sat down and didn't look as in shock as she had been. Sakura sat there too. Chiyo sat in front of the TV watching the discovery channel.

"So any special requests for lunch?"

***  
>Time skip cause I am too lazy to write an entire lunch scene<br>***

It was a lot quieter after Chiyo and Kurenai left. Apparently Chiyo had an art class to go to.

The rest of us had been chatting for what seemed like ages. It's good to have some girl time and whatnot, but I was starting to get fed up with the gossiping we were doing. Gossip had never been my cup of tea, I would rather talk strategy or something of more substantial value.

"Oh wow, look at the time! Ino-pig, we have to get to the hospital for our shifts. Tsunade will for sure have your head if you're late again," said Sakura.

I internally let out a sigh of relief. Finally! I stood up and said,

"I'll go grab your jackets."

I walked to my bedroom and grabbed the coats. Hinata had followed me and said,

"I think I am going to head out too."

I smiled and nodded my head. I handed her her jacket and then followed her down the hall to the front entrance. When I arrived, I gave Ino and Sakura there jackets.

Soon the three of them were off and out of my hair. I took a deep breath and walked back into Shikamaru's and my bedroom. I thought it'd be good to do some laundry, since I was in that good of a mood.

I grabbed all my new clothes and tore the tags off and threw them into their designated piles. Then I began going through the hampers. I came across the shirt that Shikamaru had been wearing before he hastily changed to leave on a mission. It instantly ruined my good mood.

**././././.**

I was so glad to finally be home, I thought as I walked through the Konaha gates. If I had to suffer through anymore of Neji and Tenten flirting, I think I would lose it. I signed in at the booth and started off towards home. Thankfully I wasn't captain on this mission, so I didn't have to write the report and deliver it to the Hokage. That was all Neji's job. I sighed in relief.

I walked slowly through the streets of Konaha. It was twilight, so the streets were all beginning to light up. I looked up to the sky to see the early stars starting to take their place in the sky. It was peaceful.

"Shikamaru!" called a voice.

I took my eyes from the sky and scanned the area for the origin of the voice. Then I located a blue-eyed blonde running towards me.

"Hey Ino," I replied. "What's up?"

She ran up to me and smiled. "Just got off work. You just get back?"

I nodded my head. She looped her arm through mine and then said,

"Then let's go get something to eat!"

I pulled my arm away from hers and replied,

"Maybe another time Ino."

I wanted to head home to see Temari, and I really didn't feel like dealing with my overly eccentric teammate. Ino grabbed my arm again and said,

"C'mon Shikamaru! Your slut can wait."

I pulled my arm away extremely fast and replied,

"What?"

"Oh wait, I mean your fiancé," said Ino, snatching back my arm.

"She's not a slut Ino," I said angrily.

"Oh sure she is. She's Prego and now you are marrying her because you pity her," snorted Ino.

I pulled my arm away from Ino and answered,

"I'm marrying her because I love her!"

"Ha, ya right," said Ino.

I snorted at Ino and said,

"How would you know? You don't know a thing about love. You think the mildest attraction can be considered love."

"I know enough about love!" exclaimed Ino.

"Of course you do," I replied. "Remind me again how many relationships you've been in?"

"More than you!"

"One date doesn't count as a relationship," I answered.

"Still more than you!"

"Uh huh, I totally believe you Ino."

"Geez! What has Temari done to you Shikamaru?"

"What has she done to you to make you so jealous?"

Ino opened her mouth to retort but nothing came out except some strangled noise from the back of her throat. I turned away from her and left her standing in the middle of the street, still trying to formulate a reply.

Thankfully I wasn't too far away from home. I walked at a faster pace than I had originally. I didn't want another confrontation before I made it home.

I was relieved when I reached my apartment. I quickly unlocked the door and walked in. I was about to call out that I was home, but I was stopped short when I heard the sounds of crying.

I quickly threw off my shoes and  
>dropped my bag and went in the direction of the noise. I rushed down the hallway and found Temari in the bedroom.<p>

She was wrapped up in a quilt on the bed surrounded by what looked to be piles of laundry. I sped over to her and put my hand on her shoulder,

"Temari?"

She looked up at me, her eyes red a puffy. They widened in shock when the realization hit that it was me.

"What is it? Why are you crying?"

She wrapped her arms around me and pulled me close. She wept into the shoulder of my vest. I wrapped my arms around her waist.

"Temari, is everything okay?"

Temari half-laughed half-sobbed and looked up at me,

"Everything's fine, I am just so glad you're home."

"I'm back," I said and kissed her forehead. "I'm home."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Holy crap, that was a lot of work. I am sorry it took so long to update, I have had some personal things that I needed to take care of. But Tadah!**

**Ino is really a bitch ...**

**Happy New Years and whatnot**

**I have no idea when I'll update next, but until then**

**Spaz Out!**


	16. Chapter 16

CH-16

Week 20

* * *

><p>"Are you sure about this Temari?" asked Shikamaru anxiously.<p>

"Yes, I am," I said to him, grabbing his hand. "Plus it won't be permanent."

Shikamaru gripped my hand tightly. I kissed my fiancé on the cheek in an attempt to put him at ease. I gave my hand a tug and pulled Shikamaru along with me.

We finally managed to reach the doorstep, and I raised my hand to knock. Shikamaru turned to me and said,

"Are you really sure? Cause if not we could just go home."

"Shikamaru!" I said sternly.

Shikamaru went silent and I knocked on the door. A female voice called,

"Come on in! It's open!"

I tightened my grip on Shikamaru's hand and opened the door. I pulled the both of us through.

"I'm in the kitchen!" called the voice.

I took off my shoes and Shikamaru followed in suit. I let go of his hand to take off my jacket. The moment I had finished the task, he snatched my hand back up again. I rolled my eyes at him and led the pair of us to the kitchen.

"Temari!" exclaimed Yoshino Nara, as she pulled me into a hug.

"Hello, Yoshino," I replied.

"Shikamaru, I wasn't expecting you to come with Temari," said Yoshino.

"Well Temari made me co-"

"We have a proposal," I said, cutting Shikamaru off.

"A proposal? About what?" asked Yoshino.

"We should go into the sitting room," Shikamaru said.

"Alright then," said Yoshino, leading us to the sitting room.

She grabbed a cushion for her and me. I smiled gratefully when she handed it to me. Shikamaru grabbed his own and sat down beside me. Shikamaru grabbed my hand once more.

"So what is it?" asked Yoshino. "I haven't seen Shikamaru this jittery since ... well ... ever."

"We were wondering if it'd be alright if we moved back into the Nara compound, just until the baby comes. Shikamaru is becoming increasingly worried that I am going to fall or am going to hurt myself."

Yoshino did not respond right away. She pressed her lips together, and it almost looked as if she were angry.

"Mom?" asked Shikamaru.

"Damn it!" she exclaimed.

Me and Shikamaru glanced at each other; both of us confused.

"Um ... Mom?"

"I owe your father 20 dollars."

I looked at Shikamaru and lightly laughed, though I was still quite confused.

"Why?"

"Because he bet that you two would come asking this before your house was finished. I said after."

"House?!" I said, my voice going funny.

"Let me guess," said Shikamaru. "Dad said to you that'd it'd only be logical to build us a house because we can't raise a kid in an apartment as well as we could in a house on our compound."

"Something along that line, yes," Yoshino replied.

I was still perplexed about the house idea. I had lived in an apartment my entire life, I'd never even thought of getting a house. Slowly, very slowly, the idea began to settle in my brain. I imagine I stopped looking as dumbfounded as I had felt. My brain began to work again and then I realized, if they were building a house here, were they also building one in Suna? Were my brothers in on this?

"Do we at least get to see it?" asked Shikamaru.

I looked up from my thoughts to Shikamaru, and then looked at Yoshino. I wanted to see this house.

"Yes, I guess you could, I don't see why not."

"Could I see-" Shikamaru started.

"The blueprints? Don't worry your father made sure they fit your lazy habits and your obsessive need for logical layouts."

Shikamaru nodded. He obviously trusted his father's abilities; I just hope he wouldn't be disappointed.

"They are building it in the south corner, in between Ri's home and Maru's."

Shikamaru nodded his head once more; he knew where it was. He squeezed my hand as if to ask if I wanted to go see. I nodded.

"We'll be back mother," said Shikamaru.

Shikamaru helped me up and we walked to the front door. After I slipped on my shoes and jacket, Shikamaru began talking.

"Ri's a fourth cousin. She had two children; two daughters, but now they've grown and gone." Shikamaru lead me out the door and in the right direction. "She's very kind, and loves all children. She's widowed; her husband died during the Pein-invasion."

Shikamaru took a left turn and I followed behind him as if I were a little lost duckling.

"Maru's different. His full name Matsru Nara. He is our resident hermit. He does enjoy company from time to time, but only company of me or my father. He can be very crabby if his bones are bothering him, but he is near deaf in both his ears, so we can make lots of noise and not be a bother to him."

I nodded, but then we pulled up to a halt. I looked up and saw a small house in front of me. It was two stories tall, like Shikamaru's parents. The outside appeared to be finished, so the inside must not be done yet. There was a deck the wrapped around the exterior of the house and there was a small place for a garden out front.

"Do you want to go in?" asked Shikamaru.

I nodded and started forward. Shikamaru grasped my hand and pulled me through the front door. I was right about it not being finished. The flooring seemed to be all in and all the dry walling done, but the walls had no paint and by the sounds of it, the workers were installing the kitchen at the moment. I went towards the sound, but Shikamaru tugged me back. I looked at him, raising an eyebrow.

"We shouldn't disturb them."

I nodded and led the way into the room to our left. It was large and open. The windows lit the room well and carpet covered the floor. It was a beige; a practical colour, easy to clean, but not to dark. I could picture how this room was going to look; it was going to be a family room, there was going to be a big comfy couch, a piano, a couple bookcases and a place to play Go. If you looked out one of the windows, you could see into the backyard. It was spacious and I could already see our child running around, wildly playing.

Shikamaru squeezed my hand and I looked up at him smiling. He started to pull me from the room to see what else we could see. I followed, but I couldn't help but glance back as we left the room. We wandered through the house trying not to disturb the workers.

Shikamaru pulled me up the stairs and wandered into a room. I looked around; it was bare, but I could see exactly how it was going to look. I could see the mural painted on the wall; the woods. I could see the rocking chair that was going to sit in the corner and the oak changing table that was going to be beside it. I saw the crib that my baby was going to sleep in. A smile spread across my face.

"Her room," Shikamaru said.

"I still don't understand how you are so sure that our baby will be a girl," I said shaking my head at him.

"I'm sure it will be a girl and she will be just as beautiful as her mother."

"Whatever you say," I answered.

"You think it will be a boy?"

"I am still not sure, but I will love our child either way," I said smiling at him.

"It will be a girl," he said as he pulled me from the room.

We walked down the hall and entered the master bedroom. I gaped when I saw it. On the roof, above our bed was a huge skylight. The light filled the room brilliantly. The bed itself was a beige colour with a matching bedspread that reminded her of sand, and it had held several tan and cobalt blue pillows. It seemed abstract, but it suited it perfectly. The wall held an intricately designed fan with deep blues and green. Across the room was another large window with a window seat that was large enough to fit me and Shikamaru. Out of the window you could see the front pathway. If you turned, there were small hallways that lead to a large bathroom with a huge Jacuzzi tub and a walk-in closet.

The entire room seemed very lavish and too luxurious, but it was perfect. It may not seem too many but even ninja like to indulge every once and a while and a room like this was the perfect way to do it.

The smile that I had plastered on my face only grew.

"You like it?"

"Of course I do!"

"Good," he said and gave me a kiss.

"Your father even gave you a window you can cloud watch out of, while still in bed."

"Ingenius," he said as he turned to look toward me.

I looked into his dark eyes and was slightly startled when he gave me another kiss; deeper with more passion than the last. The kiss left me breathless and then I chided him,

"Shikamaru! Your mother's expecting us back for lunch."

He kissed me again greedily. Then he pulled away ever so slightly.

"We can say we got carried away."

I turned beat red.

"Shikamaru! We cannot tell your mother that!"

He chuckled at me and responded,

"I meant looking at the house. We got carried away looking at the house. What were you thinking, Temari?"

His eyes danced with mischief.

We were so gonna be late.

* * *

><p>We shuffled our way back to Yoshino's and apologized for our tardiness and soon we were on our way back to the apartment to get our things for our move into the compound.<p>

I was laughing when we made it back to our apartment. I smiled when I saw Choji waiting for us. He was helping us. He was a lot more welcoming than Shikamaru's other teammate and he treated me like a sister.

"Heyo Shikamaru!" he said waving. "Hello Temari."

"Hey Choji," I said giving a warm smile. "How are you doing?"

"Great, yourself?"

"Pretty good."

"So the plan is a go, I take it?" asked Choji.

"Indeed it is," I answered.

We began to move things to Yoshino's and Shikaku's. Well more so Shikamaru and Choji did seeing as my fiancé forbid me from lifting anything. So I just followed along as a cheerleader. Thankfully Shikamaru didn't live too far from the compound so it wasn't a ridiculous amount of walking. We only had to make six trips because Shikamaru and I really didn't have a lot of things to bring.

When we had finished Yoshino had already prepared us a meal, making tons of extra food for Choji.

"It was so nice of you to help them move Choji," said Yoshino with a smile.

She sat next to me after she brought out the plates of food for Choji.

"It's no problem Mrs. Nara," he replied while inhaling his food.

"So Temari, how have you been lately?" Yoshino asked.

"Alright. I am still very tired all of the time, but I have been feeling better. How about yourself?"

"Oh you know, trying to amuse myself while Shikaku is gone. But at least I will have some company now, instead of being all by my lonesome."

I gave her a smile and returned my focus to my food. It was a quiet meal; the most sound came from Choji inhaling Yoshino's food.

We moved to the sitting room to have some tea following the meal.

"So have you started thinking of names?" asked Yoshino.

Shikamaru half-coughed as he drank his tea. I smiled at Yoshino and replied,

"Not really."

"Well you are practically almost to the mid-wife's chamber!"

My cheeks turned a nice rose colour at the comment. Shikamaru replied,

"Mom, she is only twenty weeks pregnant."

"Only sixteen left to go!"

I chuckled quietly and then said,

"I like the name Asuma, if our baby is a boy."

Everyone froze. The room went completely silent. Shikamaru, Choji and Yoshino just stared at me. I was starting to feel a little self-conscious when I saw a small smile start to spread from Shikamaru's mouth.

"That would definitely end the Ino-Shika-Cho trio," said Shikamaru.

I started to smile a bit too.

"That'd be a shame," said Choji.

"There are worse things," said Yoshino.

"But it's going to be a girl, so I think we should name her Karura."

"You are still thinking that?" I asked.

"Of course."

"I think that it's going to be a boy."

"No, a girl."

"Boy."

"Girl."

"Boy."

"Girl."

"Boy!"

"Gir-"

"What's going on in here?" asked Shikaku.

"They are debating the gender of our grandchild," said Yoshino, with an amused smirk. "Welcome home, dear."

Shikaku gave Yoshino a kiss and sat down beside her.

"So if you have a boy are you going to name him after your good old dad?" asked Shikaku.

"No, his name will be Asuma," I answered.

Shikaku was kind of amused that I answered instead of Shikamaru, but he didn't stare at me when I mentioned his son's late-sensei.

"But it'll be a girl, and her name will be Karura."

Shikaku raised an eyebrow and asked,

"You would rather a daughter?"

"I am indifferent when it comes to which I prefer, but I know Temari has a stubborn little girl inside her belly ready to lecture me about being too lazy to take her to the park."

The whole room laughed because we could all see it happening.

"I'd want a son," said Choji. "A big strong boy that will one day be able to out eat me. I don't know if I'd be able to understand a daughter. The opposite gender just doesn't make any sense to me at all," he finished, scratching the back of his head.

Yoshino and I laughed, while Shikaku and Shikamaru nodded in agreement.

We finished our tea and talked our way into the late evening. Choji left after Yoshino gave him all the leftovers she had in the fridge.

Shikamaru and I retreated to his old room after watching Yoshino pay Shikaku twenty dollars.

Shikamaru's room was covered with boxes, but we somehow found the way over to the bed. I grabbed one of Shikamaru's shirts and threw it on and sat on the edge of the bed waiting for Shikamaru to join me.

Suddenly I felt a jolt in my stomach. I looked down at it and then I felt it again; and then another time. I put my hand to my belly trying to figure out what was causing the jolt. I felt a faint nudge on my left hand. I froze and felt it again.

Shikamaru noticed the hands on my stomach and instantly asked,

"Are you feeling sick? Are you in pain?"

I felt the movement one more time and then I grabbed his hand and placed it where mine had been. He felt it and froze.

"What is that?" he said, slightly alarmed.

I smiled and looked at Shikamaru,

"That's Asuma, letting you know that he is really there."

Shikamaru's brow furrowed for a second before he put two and two together. A giant smile spread across his face.

"That's my beautiful baby girl stomping her feet in a rage because her mother thinks she is a boy."

"Oh stop it! You're going to give our boy an identity crisis before he is even born!"

"Or maybe you'll give her a complex about needing to be a boy to please her mother."

I rolled my eyes at him. He gave me a kiss and then pulled me under the covers of the bed.

"Goodnight, my girls," Shikamaru whispered before I drifted to sleep.

* * *

><p>AN: I am so very sorry it has been so long since I updated! Please forgive me! I had a case of halted tongue! Plus finals, work, rugby, and maintaining a social life.

I feel so bad that it took forever to update! I check daily for alerts from stories I follow and I know it sucks when they never update!

I have a goal to get another update for this story as fast as I can and update on the other fanfics I have started too!

Anyone watch the Olympics? GO CANADA! I was practically glued to the TV, but with work and the time difference I missed a lot of it :(

I felt that this chapter was pretty good. What'd you think?

But Anyways I'll try my hardest to regulate my updates!

Spaz out!

.


	17. Chapter 17

**Love Child**

_Flashback _

**CH-17**

**Week 24**

I was lying in Shikamaru's room in his parent's house. My feet were sore again, and this time Shikamaru wasn't home to give me a foot rub. He was off on another mission; he was hell-bent to get as many in as he could before the baby is born.

I'd spent most of the day out with Hinata and Tenten. I was quite fond of Tenten because she did not judge me at all for being pregnant and didn't scream at me for stealing her man. Tenten spends a lot of time with us when she is home, mostly because we generally stay in the Huuyga compound when I visit with Hinata. Neji and she were still going strong.

I closed my eyes and relished in the peace and quiet of the space around me. A late spring rainfall was falling outside almost lulling me into a quiet sleep.

I heard light footsteps come up the walkway of the house. They were two men judging by the sound of the footsteps. I heard them knock on the door and Yoshino get up to open it. I heard Yoshino let them into the house and I opened my eyes. I heard a quiet murmur of voices and heard the steps of Yoshino leading them to the sitting room.

I stretched my arms above my head, I was curious to see who these visitors were. I pushed my way to sitting up and stretched again. I swung my feet above the ground, internally dreading when I would have to put weight on them. I groaned, but I stood and slipped my slippers onto my feet. I was feeling a slight chill, and I could hear Shikamaru lecturing me in my mind 'if you are cold put a sweater on!'.

I glided over to our closet through a myriad of boxes we had in our room. I picked up a black comfy cardigan and put it on. I caught a glance of myself in the mirror. Geez was I getting big! I watched my figure for as long as I could remember and seeing me like this made my self-confidence shrink a bit. It wasn't that I wasn't getting complimented by many people of how nice I look and how pregnancy suited me, but I wasn't the size I was normally accustomed too. When Choji saw me last he told me that I was looking like a girl the Akimchi clan would be proud to have born. It took all my self-control to not punch him out. I knew he meant well by it, and it was sweet in a way, but still! I sighed quietly in the mirror and then moved towards the door.

I maneuvered my way through the boxes of our room and somehow out into the hallway. I turned and headed towards the stairs. I heard Yoshino murmur to the visitors,

"She was very tired when she got back, and it's been quiet upstairs since she went up there. Perhaps she is having a nap."

I could not hear the response of the visitors, only the muttering of a few sounds. The guests obviously knew that I was staying here, which peaked my curiosity further. As I reached the stairs I again heard an internal voice that sounded like Shikamaru telling me to hold onto the railing as I went down the stairs.

As I travelled down the stairs into the sitting room the voices became more defined. The voices were familiar; ones I'd spent a long time around. The first one was obnoxious sounding with a jaunty flair and the other was a quiet baritone that did not change much in sound between words.

I reached the bottom of the stairs and turned to see my two brothers seated on the floor talking quietly between them. Gaara noticed my arrival and looked up at me.

"Temari," he said.

I nodded to him and replied,

"Gaara."

Kankuro turned and looked up at me. He had a grin on his face and said,

"Hi big sis!"

I gave him a small smile and asked them,

"Why are you here? Gaara! They actually let you leave Suna without a proper escort! You do not have the Shukaku anymore! You cannot be so reckless! You are the Kazekag-"

I was cut off by Gaara embracing me. I was surprised to say the least; Gaara was never one for much physical contact.

"We missed you too, Temari," he said.

Gaara released me from his brief hug and Kankuro swooped in and gave me a great big hug. He began to squeeze me a little hard, if I hadn't been larger than normal I wouldn't have noticed but I was growing increasingly uncomfortable.

"Hey Kankuro, lay off the squeezing would you. I am not the only one you are squeezing anymore."

"Oh sorry," he said looking sheepish. "How is my new baby niece or nephew doing anyways?"

He asked placing his hand on my belly.

To his delight, the baby kicked where his hand had landed. His eyes light up as he asked,

"Is that him? I mean or her?"

I rolled my eyes,

"No Kankuro, I have miraculously developed the ability to flex my spleen to hit people's hands when they place them on my belly."

Gaara smiled at that and Kankuro replied,

"No need to be sarcastic."

Kankuro kept his hands on my belly fully enraptured by my baby's kicking. I was getting this a lot lately too, people touching and rubbing my belly. I looked over to Gaara and asked,

"Would you like to feel as well?" after all, Gaara was this child's uncle too.

His eyes light up as well, and nodded,

"If it's not too much of a bother for you."

I lifted Kankuro's hand off of my belly and replaced them with Gaara's. Kankuro had a bit of a hurt look in his eyes when I replaced removed his hands. I had a feeling if I didn't stop him he would have had his hands on there all night.

My baby gave Gaara a little nudge on the hand and Gaara smiled.

"So I see you are in fact awake," said Yoshino as she walked in with a tray of tea and biscuits.

"I was never asleep to begin with," I smiled at her. "I was merely resting my feet, they are sore again."

"Sadly, that can only be expected," said Yoshino with a warm smile.

Gaara removed his hands, still with a smile on his face. Kankuro almost put his hands back on my stomach, but I turned away and fetched myself a pillow.

I sat down in between Gaara and Yoshino and turned to my brothers saying,

"You didn't answer my question."

"Is it a crime to come and visit our sister?" questioned Gaara.

"What would've happened if you were attacked along the way Gaara?!"

"I am a ninja as well as I am a Kazekage, sister. In addition I had Kankuro travelling with me."

"But you have enemies still!"

"As do you sister, but does that stop you from walking down the street to fetch some dango?"

"No but I am not the leader of a country!"

"I need to get the itch out of my feet. Long have I been cooped up in that office," he answered.

"The itch-"

"Give it a rest Temari," Kankuro said.

I glared at my other brother, but I did not continue the argument. There was a tense silence in the room.

Kankuro broke it by asking how I had been.

"Getting more pregnant by the minute," I said with a slight smile. "Going a little stir crazy and half the time I don't know what to do because I cannot train any more. I have even started quilting."

"She has quite the knack for it too," Yoshino said smiling. She was teaching me all she knew.

Kankuro gave an exasperated sigh and said,

"I still can't believe you are pregnant! It seems like only yesterday that Baki was teaching us everything he knew about everything!"

I half-smiled and then Gaara replied,

"No, yesterday you were complaining about how annoying the rain is and how you will get Shikamaru back someday for taking your sister from you."

Yoshino and I both laughed. I found myself reminiscing on what life was like before I became pregnant. I could do as I pleased and I could train as much as I wanted. It all changed on that one fateful night in October.

-/-

_I let my head drop down against the table as I groaned. I let go of the pen I was holding and stretched my arms above my head. _

_"Finally! The stupid paperwork is finished!"_

_Shikamaru looked over at me with a small smile. He was finishing his last few papers. _

_"I think my wrists will never be able to function the same again!"_

_"It's troublesome," Shikamaru said, stacking his last piece of paper in his pile, "But at least it's done now."_

_I nodded my head against the table and then jolted up to standing. _

_"Okay! Let's get this paperwork to Tsunade," I said. _

_I quickly grabbed my pile and headed to the door. Shikamaru was stretching and following my lead. He yawned and followed me out the door. _

_"I don't remember these exams having so much paper involved," he muttered. "Whose idea again was it to add a supplementary written test?"_

_"Shizune's," I answered. _

_"Then why didn't she do the stupid marking for this test?" _

_I shrugged and turned the corner walking towards the Hokage building. Shikamaru groaned and I glanced at him; he was looking at the sky. _

_"I was hoping to get some cloud watching and a nap in today."_

_I laughed at his demeanor. The sun was setting and by the time we got all this paperwork to Tsunade, the sun would be gone. _

_We walked in silence toward our destination, watching as the lights in the city began to light up around us. It was always something magical about walking through a village around twilight. _

_We reached the Hokage building faster than I had initially expected, and we started our climb to Tsunade's office. The building was winding down, a change from the almost always bustling atmosphere. _

_Shikamaru knocked on the door once reaching the Hokage's office. It was Shizune who replied,_

_"Come in."_

_Shizune made a face when she saw the paperwork we had in our hands. She sighed and pointed to a desk towards the side of the room and said,_

_"You can put it there."_

_The Hokage herself looked like she had been drinking again. She had a habit of doing so when she had a great deal of paperwork to deal with. As we were placing the stacks of paper down, Tsunade looked up at us. _

_"All done?"_

_We both nodded. _

_"Good," she exclaimed. "Let's go celebrate!"_

_"But Tsun-" Shizune started. _

_"Oh relax Shizune we are done the Chuunin exams! That deserves a drink!"_

_Tsunade got up and grabbed my arm before Shizune could object any further and dragged me out the window with her. I heard Shikamaru chuckle and then followed us out of the room. _

_Tsunade didn't let go of my arm until we reached a nearby bar. _

_"Woo, I have escaped the wrath of Shizune for a night!"_

_I gave her a small smile as I watched Shikamaru walk into the bar. Of course he followed us because I was his responsibility while I was here. He met my eyes and smiled back at me. _

_Tsunade had gone off and went to order herself some sake as Shikamaru joined me. _

_"I know you aren't one for drinking, but do want something tonight?"_

_I shook my head at Shikamaru. It was true, I didn't enjoy drinking often. The feeling of inebriation wasn't really my thing. I knew Shikamaru drinks when he is in the company of Choji or some of the other Konaha ninja, but he wasn't bad about it. _

_"Do you want to get out of here?" he asked me looking towards the door. _

_I took one glance over my shoulder to see Tsunade, already drunk as a skunk and nodded. We left the bar and headed down the street. Shikamaru took a turn that I wasn't familiar with, but I followed him anyways. _

_Soon he had lead me up to a tall hill where we could look over Konaha and see the sky well. _

_"So this is where the lazy ass watches clouds all day," I said with a smile. _

_"One of many spots," he replied, laying down in the grass looking up at the now darkened sky. _

_I took my fan off of my back and placed it on the ground. I laid down beside Shikamaru and gazed up at the stars. It was quiet up here, peaceful. _

_"I like stargazing," I said breaking the silence between us. "You have a better chance of seeing stars in Suna, than you do clouds."_

_"I prefer watching clouds," Shikamaru replied. _

_"Why is that?"_

_"They are changing and their different every day," he said glancing at me. "Plus to see them it needs to be daylight. The sunlight is much easier to sleep in and people have a significant less of a chance of stepping on you."_

_"And it means you are avoiding work," I added. _

_Shikamaru let out a small chuckle and said,_

_"Something like that."_

_"You are the laziest person I know Shikamaru, why is that you became a ninja?"_

_"It's a drag, but I had to. It is a requirement that the leader of my clan be trained in the ninja art and I am the heir to my clan," he said looking back to the stars. _

_"If you had had a choice. Should you have still chosen to be a ninja?" I asked. _

_Shikamaru sighed and said,_

_"Probably, it is something, as much as I hate it, that I am good at. I couldn't see myself not being what I am today. The simple life never would have worked for me."_

_I smirked at that. I couldn't picture him being a merchant or farmer or such, he was too much like me. Perhaps if either of us lacked the intelligence that both of us possessed, it may have been a different kind of life. _

_"You ... you could have had a different life, Temari," said Shikamaru. _

_"What do you mean?"_

_"You could have become a non-ninja ambassador, you could have lived a life as a rich man's wife and have had many children by now," he answered. "You were a _

_Kazekage's daughter you could have married a foreign prince or something like that, there was no need for you to become a ninja."_

_"Then I wouldn't have met you," I said with a small smile. "And that would surely have been a shame."_

_Shikamaru nodded and said, _

_"A shame it would be."_

_Shikamaru looked into my eyes, like deep into my eyes. Subconsciously I assume, he lifted his hand to gently caress my cheek,_

_"Such beauty is meant to see a lifestyle this harsh."_

_I froze under his stare. Shikamaru had never called me beautiful before nor showed any form of unhappiness toward my job choice. _

_"Shikamaru ..." I said quietly. _

_He began to pull back from me and so I grabbed his hand and held it to my cheek. _

_"Shikamaru ..." I said again. _

_A small smile graced his lips as he leaned forward and brought me into a gentle kiss. _

_That soft kiss lite a fire in me and as he pulled away I grabbed him and brought him back into my arms. Kissing Shikamaru was nothing like any other man I had kissed before. He was everything, and his kiss consumed me. _

_He pulled back again and set his forehead against mine staring into my eyes. _

_"Temari ... we can't."_

_"Why not?" I asked, running my hands up and down his arms. _

_"I don't want to ruin our friendship," he said gazing into my eyes. "It is too precious to me."_

_"You aren't ruining anything," I replied._

_"One night, just for one night Shikamaru, look at me like I was a different girl. Look at me like I am just a woman and you are just another man," I begged. _

_"But you aren't just another woman you are-"_

_"One might Shikamaru, please. That's all I am asking for!"_

_He stared into my eyes and muttered,_

_"You'll be the death of me, troublesome woman."_

_He pulled me into another deep and hungry kiss._

_-/-_

"Temari?" asked Kankuro, trying to get my attention.

"Sorry, what?"

"I was asking if you enjoyed it here."

"Yes I do," I said smiling. "I miss the constant warmth of Suna on the rainy and cold days, but then again I often complained about the heat while I was in Suna."

Kankuro was about to embark on a lecture about how complaining was annoying and I should stop doing it; I could see it in his eyes. Thankfully I heard the door open and heard a boatload of curses coming from there.

"Why are there puppets everywhere?!" said a voice that I was sure was Shikaku's.

I heard a chuckle come from another person. I knew that chuckle; Shikamaru was home.

I stood up and walked towards the front room, and Yoshino did the same.

"Welcome home, dears," Yoshino said as we walked towards the door.

In the doorway stood my fiancé and my to-be father in-law. Both of them soaked to the bone. Land of the Rain is what I instantly thought, it's where they must have been.

Shikaku moved toward his wife to properly greet her but she warned,

"Don't even think about it, Shikaku Nara. I am not getting sick because of you! And you too Shikamaru don't you go near Temari until you've had a shower and have dried off! The last thing we need is her sick!"

Shikamaru looked up at me and gave me a rueful smile. Then he said,

"So I see you brother is here."

"Brothers," I said gesturing to the gourd that sat off to the side.

Shikamaru raised an eyebrow at that but didn't say anything.

"Now off to the shower! Both of you! You don't need to be catching a cold either! I will go make us all something warm to eat," said Yoshino.

Shikamaru followed his father as they moved to go clean themselves up. Kankuro came down the hall to see his precious puppets and to see if they had been damaged. I rolled my eyes at this and then headed back to the sitting room. I would have asked Yoshino if she needed help with dinner, but I know she would have only rejected the offer anyways.

I went and sat back beside Gaara and asked,

"How are things in Suna?"

Gaara tilted his head and then stated,

"There was a time when you'd have asked what thing were like at home."

I simply shrugged my shoulders and said,

"Konaha is my home now."

Gaara nodded and the answered my previous question,

"Things are good, the cold winter had gone well and the storms have not been so severe this year as they were of last years."

"And with Matsuri?"

Gaara's eyes went kind of misty and he said,

"She ... she is good, I guess."

I raised my eyebrow to this. I had never gotten an unsure answer from that question before. He sighed and ran his hands through his hair.

"She's driving me crazy. She teases me and then there is her linger touches and every time we kiss for even a short amount of time I keep getting overly ... excited," he blushed red. "I think she thinks that I am pushing her away because I am interested in someone else not because of the mere fact I can't control myself around her anymore and ..."

I had a smile on my face when Gaara looked up at me. Gaara had never acted like a hormonal teenager, though in fact he had just turned twenty-three. He had never had an interest in girls until Matsuri and it was so cute that he was having so many issues. He was just a late bloomer was all. Though I did assume he and Matsuri had done something more than kiss by now.

"So you and Matsuri have not ... um ... got it on, for lack of a better term?"

Gaara went beet red. His face almost matched the colour of his hair.

"Of course not Temari!"

"Well what do you expect me to think?" I asked him. "You're twenty-three and she's nineteen!"

"Temari!" he exclaimed.

I gave him a look and I knew he realized that it was a fair assumption to make.

"Heck I was getting busy by the time I was seventeen!" I said, trying to lessen his embarrassment.

"Temari!"

"Well where do you think I disappeared to half those nights?!"

"Temari just stop talking! Please!"

I had to have a small laugh at the look on his face. He seemed horrified that his older sister was talking to him about her sex-life.

"Have you thought about taking that step in your relationship with Matsuri?"

"Of course I have, maybe a little too much about it," said Gaara hanging his head. "I am just afraid that I'll hurt her or-?"

"Is she a virgin?" I asked him.

He nodded.

"Do you understand why it would hurt her?"

He nodded.

"Do you love her?"

He nodded and looked up and said,

"More than anything."

"Well then that's all that matters," I said smiling. "She will be fine, she's a ninja and even if she wasn't all normal women go through it too. If you are so worried take it slow. It going to happen eventually, be it by you or another man."

Gaara's eyes darkened at the thought of another man having Matsuri.

"Please tell me you understand the mechanics of sex, because I really don't want to have to explain it to you."

Gaara blushed again and said,

"You don't need to explain it to me. I have got it figured out."

I had to smile, Gaara was finally acting like the nervous-school boy. I think it would have probably scarred me as much as him if I had to describe how sex works to him.

I heard Shikamaru walk down the stairs. As he walked in to the room I looked up at him and smiled.

"Hello Gaara," he said.

"Shikamaru," he replied.

He leaned over me and gave me a kiss and then sat down beside me.

"How are my girls?" he asked, rubbing his hand over my belly.

I rolled my eyes and said,

"Asuma and I are fine, thanks for asking."

Gaara asked,

"Are you having twins?"

I shook my head no and then he asked,

"Then why did you refer to you child as both a girl and a boy?"

"Shikamaru thinks I am having a girl, but I think I am having a boy," I answered.

"Do you not know the gender?"

"We decided not to find out. We wanted it to be a surprise," answered Shikamaru.

Gaara nodded, understanding.

"I missed you," I said turning toward Shikamaru.

"Did you now?"

"My feet have been so sore since you left!"

Shikamaru laughed,

"So that's why you missed me?"

"No just that silly," I told him. "Because I love you!"

Shikamaru kissed the tip of my nose and said,

"I love you too."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I know you guys totally hate me right now! I totally hate me right now too! This took way too long for me to do! **

**So belated Merry Christmas to those who celebrate it and happy holidays to everyone else. I hope you had some fun times. Happy New Year's tonight! Hope it's a fun night! I am personally going to celebrate extra hard this year because I survived the Mayan Apocalypse and this is my last year of school so got to make it memorable!**

**I am not going to make any promises as to when I'll have the next chapter up, but I'll try to get it up as soon as I can. **

**I may post a continuation of the flashback, as a separate story**

**#GoCanadaGo at the World Juniors! **

**But anyways,**

**Spaz out!**

**.**


	18. Chapter 18

**CH-18**

**Week 27**

**Part 1**

I smiled as Shikamaru clasped my hand more firmly. I sat on a medical examination bed as we waited for the arrival of Tsunade.

"I have another mission," Shikamaru started.

"Shikamaru ..." I groaned, he'd been gone for over two weeks and he just got back. "We talked about this!"

"This will be my last one, I guarantee it," he said.

"That's what you said about the last one! Shikamaru! You've hardly been here for the past three months! I need you around, now more than ever! You do realize I am due in less than two months, right?"

"Which is exactly why I need to get as many missions in as I can!" He argued.

"What good will you be to me if you work yourself half to death?"

"Temari ..."

"Don't 'Temari' me Shikamaru!"

Shikamaru glanced at me and I knew he was about to mutter troublesome. I raised an eyebrow as a response. He took a look at my facial expression and wisely decided not to say anything.

"Sorry! I am late," Tsunade said, bursting into the room. "Team just arrived in critical condition, but they are out if danger and Sakura had to practically beat me away with a stick, after all this is practically her hospital now anyways."

I glanced at Shikamaru saying that this conversation definitely wasn't over yet.

"So! Twenty-seven weeks now, eh? Almost out of the woods now aren't we? Within the next two months the pair of you will be parents. Isn't that a scary thought?" Tsunade said.

"Something like that," Shikamaru muttered.

"So Temari, have you thought about the birthing class I mentioned?"

"I have, but for some reason I still don't think it would suit me," I answered.

"It does help to prepare a mother for birth," Tsunade chided. "It would be good if you expanded your boundaries and went to the class."

"I'll think about it," I muttered quietly.

"And Shikamaru! I think you need to be heading to the Daddy's class here soon!"

I half-smiled at the thought of Shikamaru surrounded by a whole bunch of expecting fathers.

"It's not like he has any time for it," I said answering on behalf of my fiancé. "With all the missions you've been giving him lately.

"Oh I haven't been giving him any," said Tsunade casually, while looking at my charts. "He has been getting them directly from the council."

"But the ones from the council are ..."

I looked up at my fiancé. He wouldn't meet my eyes.

"ANBU, A or S-class," said Tsunade.

I glared at my fiancé fiercely.

"Is this true Shikamaru?"

He still didn't meet my eyes. Tsunade glanced up at the pair of us and I think she say that she just ignited a quarrel between us.

"Shikamaru?!" I exclaimed. He didn't look at me. "You promised! You promised you wouldn't take an ANBU mission! You said you would only take an A-Class mission if it was a team mission. But that can't be now can it? Choji has been here for the last month!"

"Shikamaru! Is it true?" I demanded.

He finally looked at me and said,

"Yes."

I ripped my hand out of his and walked right out of the examination room. He swore to me he wouldn't take those missions. I grew up with a single parent. I didn't want that for my child and I knew, oh I knew just how dangerous those missions were. I had been on several of them myself.

I marched out of the hospital in search of some place where I could sort through all of my feelings. I didn't really think of where I was going. I just followed my feet.

I was surprised when I arrived in front of the Konaha cemetery. It was not the place I expected. I took a deep breath and entered. I followed the smell of burning incense. It led me to the grave of Asuma Sarutobi. It registered in the back of my mind that this was Chiyo's father, Shikamaru's late sensei.

I just stared at the grave asking myself why I was here. I didn't know Asuma; all I knew of him was the passing remarks I picked up from Choji, Shikamaru and Kurenai and that he was also the namesake of my growing baby boy. From what I understood, he was a loyal man. He was loyal to his village, his friends, but most of all, his family.

I looked at his grave and on it lay a bouquet of delicate flowers which I could only assume we're from Ino. There was a large bento sitting there as well, untouched and uneaten, most likely Choji. Beside the bento, flowers, and incense stand was a pack of smokes. The top was open, showing that at least half of them were smoked. Shikamaru had smelled of smoke lately, I remembered. His mother lectured him about it.

I looked at the grave and read the dates. Yesterday had been the anniversary of Asuma's death. I hadn't known. Shikamaru didn't mention it, and neither had Kurenai. Why should they anyways? It would have only been tearing at old wounds.

My eyes began to water as I looked upon Asuma's grave. I felt guilty. I felt guilty because I was angry at Shikamaru, he had lied to me, but he was still here. I had Shikamaru whereas Kurenai did not have Asuma, and neither did Chiyo. I didn't have the right to be angry. The only thing I should be is grateful-grateful I have a fiancé and brothers and family that care about me.

"Auntie Temari?" I heard a small voice call.

I looked up and saw Chiyo standing there. She looked so innocent. She knew nothing of the guilt I felt. I couldn't help it. I crumpled and started to cry.

"Auntie Temari!" Chiyo exclaimed and ran over to me.

"Auntie Temari?! Are you hurt? Did a stranger hurt you? Where's uncle Shika? Why isn't he with you?"

I half-sobbed, half-laughed. Where was Uncle Shika? I thought offhandedly. I hugged the little girl with all my might.

"Auntie Temari?"

She was so worried. I felt bad for making Chiyo worry, but I couldn't stop myself from crying. Chiyo hugged me back and stopped asking questions, except one.

"Why are you at Daddies grave?"

I looked up at her. I didn't know why I was at her father's grave. All I knew was I somehow ended up here crying on the shoulder of a five year old.

"If Daddy was here, I sure he could give you a better hug than I could," said Chiyo. "But mommy says that he can't be here. But she says he is always in here," said Chiyo gesturing to her heart.

I smiled at that. I hugged Chiyo once more and then stood up. I wiped the tears off of my face and picked Chiyo up. She was still light and easy to carry.

"Speaking of your mom. Where is your mom missy? Did you run off again?"

"No, mama's working today. She brought me to daycare because Uncle Shika was busy today. But daycare is sooooo boring! All we do is colour and read stupid books about farm animals," she answered.

"Oh, so you ran off from daycare?"

Chiyo smiled sheepishly, "Well, I didn't run off. I was going to go back, eventually."

I raised my eyebrow.

"Well you can explain that to your mom when we get you back to daycare. I bet she is searching this entire city looking for you!"

"I don't think so. The lady that runs the daycare probably hasn't even noticed that I am gone. She isn't very observant."

I laughed and carried Chiyo toward her daycare. My breakdown was long forgotten as Chiyo began to tell me about her pictures that she had been drawing with cousin Sai. According to Sai, Chiyo had quite the talent for drawing, even if she did it in a million different colours of crayon. We were about a block from Chiyo's daycare when when Kurenai appeared in front of us.

"Chiyo!" she exclaimed. "What do you think you were doing running away from daycare like that?!"

"Temari! Thank-you so much for finding my daughter!" Kurenai said.

Kurenai took Chiyo from my arms and hugged her close to herself. I smiled as Chiyo told her mother,

"I'm sorry Mama."

I smiled and turned and walked away. I didn't know what to do now. I couldn't go back to the hospital, that ship had seemingly sailed. I couldn't go see Kurenai because she was probably going to give Chiyo a definite earful. I didn't want to go back to the Nara compound quite yet- I had been spending all my time there and hadn't been out very often. I couldn't go to the Huuyga compound to see Hinata because she has caught a cold and she doesn't want me to get sick as well. Tenten was "busy", and Sakura was probably occupied at the hospital.

I sighed and let myself wander through the streets of Konaha. I drifted in and out of the civilian districts. People bustled around me and before long I had been walking for a couple of hours. My feet began to get very sore. So sore in fact that I had to sit down on a bench just to rest my feet for a while.

I didn't really focus on where I was, but as I glanced across the street, before me stood the Yamanka Flower Shop.

I sighed. Ino was still angry at me for stealing her man and what not. Truthfully I was exhausted by it. She couldn't except that Shikamaru could no longer be her's. I didn't need to deal with her immature response to Shikamaru moving on with his life.

As if she was summoned by my thoughts, she appeared in the front window fixing a bouquet. She looked up and saw me and glared. She tossed away her apron and stormed across the street to rip a strip off me.

"What do you think you are doing?" she asked.

"I am resting my feet," I answered.

"Oh ya, carrying a bastard child must make your feet just ache," Ino shot back.

I sighed. I did not feel like arguing with her. It's not like she was going to listen to anything I had to say anyways. She was slightly unnerved by my silence.

"Where is your man-slave? Why isn't he carrying your royal-ness home?"

"How can you call Shikamaru that?" I asked. "He is one of your best friends."

"Bah, hardly he became nothing in my mind when he slept with you," said Ino.

I rolled my eyes, of course it was all my fault that her and Shikamaru's friendship was ruined. It had nothing to do with the fact she threw herself at him and got completely rejected. Of course.

"Just listen to me for one minute Ino," she was about to shoot a comment back but I cut her off. "It's not my fault that Shikamaru wasn't interested in you and not even the child in my belly's fault. He is too good of a friend to ever pursue you," I answered.

"Too good of a friend? How's is that? He abandoned everything we had for some random desert girl claiming to be knocked up by him!" Ino replied.

I glanced down at my round belly. Claiming to be knocked up? I was very pregnant. How is it that she could say that I was "claiming to be knocked up. I looked back up at the blonde.

"You had nothing, Ino!" I said raising my voice back at her. "You were his friend! That's it! and do you know why that is all you'd ever be?! You probably don't even know do you!" I shouted, getting very frustrated at the blonde.

"Do you?" I asked.

Ino didn't reply. It was nice for her to be the one that was silent for once.

"You are so dense. You are so concerned with vanity and appearances that I bet you haven't even took a second glance at him!"

I huffed and stood up beside her. I was done with this conversation. I turned to leave, but before going I said to the stupefied blonde,

"Choji deserves better than you."

Ino's eyes went wide at the mention of Choji. It was obvious to everyone except Ino that Choji had the hots for her. Choji was too sweet of a guy in my opinion to be stuck with a self-obsessed brat like her, but you can't fight the heart.

I once asked him why he didn't ever go after Ino. He smiled at me and just shook his head and said,

"She's out of my league and I don't want to ruin our friendship. After all we can't all be like you and Shikamaru."

I asked Shikamaru why he never went after Ino when they were younger, and of course he answered,

"Too troublesome. Choji has been in love with her for as long as I can remember and he is a very precious friend."

I smiled when he had told me that. Of course it was too much grief for him to do that. When we were on that topic I asked him why he never went after me when we were younger. He simply laughed and said,

"Way too troublesome."

I cuffed him across the head at that.

I shook my head at Ino and walked away. I kept walking down the street and took a right here and two lefts there. Before I knew it I stood in the Nara compound in front of Shikamaru's and mine nearly finished house. I had a key to it, so I let myself in.

The house for once was quiet. There were no workers working on every which things. I took a deep breath and walked up stairs. I needed to sit down, my feet were aching from the walking I had been doing today. As I was walking up the stairs, I saw the door to the nursery was open. Not overly so, but it was cracked open enough for someone to be in there. I froze, and walked as silently as I could up the rest of the stairs.

I quieted my breath and shot a glance through the open door. In the nursery rocking chair sat my fiancé. He was staring at the forest mural while flicking his lighter. He was obviously thinking about something deeply.

I gently pushed the door open and Shikamaru's eyes shot up to see who the intruder was.

"Temari ..." Shikamaru said quietly.

I didn't reply, but I did walk over to him and sit in his lap. I curled up against his chest wanting nothing more than to just be held by him. Shikamaru was shocked at my actions but nonetheless wrapped his arms around me and hugged me. He looked at my face and at my slightly swollen eyes and asked,

"Rough day?"

"Well it definitely wasn't an easy one."

I looked up at Shikamaru and at the same time we both said,

"I'm sorry."

"Sorry?" asked Shikamaru. "You have no reason to apologize Temari! I was the one who lied to you. I took the missions even though you asked me not to. "

"Yes I do," I said laughing. "I was mad at you. I was so upset with you that I didn't realize how far I was pushing you away when I have no reason to. I should be grateful! I still have you! Kurenai doesn't have Asuma and neither does Chiyo, but I still have you! I am sorry Shikamaru. I am so sorry."

Shikamaru froze at the mention of Kurenai and Chiyo. I curled myself further into his arms.

"Temari that is still no reason for apology. I made you angry, you had the right to be upset with me," Shikamaru answered. "I won't take the mission."

"If you want to take it Shikamaru, by all means you can, but just make sure you come back to me," I said gripping his shirt. "I was raised by a single parent. I don't think I can do it by myself Shikamaru. I can't be like Kurenai."

Shikamaru grabbed my hands and said back to me,

"Your not going to do this yourself Temari. I am right here, I am not going anywhere. We are going to raise our beautiful baby together."

I laughed, I smiled, I was so happy that I had Shikamaru.

"You didn't call him a girl," I said. "I think that's a first."

Shikamaru grinned, shook his head at me and kissed my forehead. We sat on the rocking chair together for a long time, just enjoying each others company. I was so glad he wasn't going to disappear on me again. I started the conversation again by saying,

"So I saw Ino today."

"Oh really, what did she have to say to you?" asked Shikamaru.

"Oh just the usual, how dare you steal Shikamaru away from me and whatever. I may have said some things that I shouldn't have back to her," I answered.

Shikamaru raised an eyebrow and asked,

"Such as?"

"I may have exposed Choji's feelings to her. She really is dense," I said. "I was frustrated and it just sort of came out. I hope I didn't ruin anything."

"You probably didn't," said Shikamaru. "She was bound to be told sooner or later anyways. I do have to agree that she was particularly blind when it came to Choji, but then again she always had selective vision."

I nodded to this; Ino only ever saw what she wanted. I stretched out and sighed. Then Shikamaru started,

"So I think we should go and see my father."

"Shikaku? Why?" I asked, confused.

"I think it's time that we finally get married."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Oh Heyyyyy, I have another chapter for you! I wrote this when I was on vacation in the US because I was done laughing at the dynamics of Americans and how rude they were. Gosh I am such a Canadian. I was down in LA and they were having a "winter storm", I was in short shorts, I mean c'mon! The temperature didn't even drop below 10 degrees celsius!**

** But anyways, here is this chapter and I am half-way through the next one, but I am not sure when it will be done because I sadly have a ton of things coming up. But I hope you enjoyed this chapter **

**But Anyways,**

**Spaz Out**


	19. Chapter 19

**CH-19**  
><strong>Week 27<strong>  
><strong>Part 2<strong>

I sat up in Shikamaru's lap and stared at him, but I was still wondering,

"Why your father?"

"He is my clan's leader. He can legally marry us," Shikamaru shrugged like it was the most obvious thing.

"But isn't our marriage supposed to be diplomatic?" Shikamaru nodded. "Then aren't we supposed to have a big grand wedding where peace is made between countries through an open bar?"

Shikamaru smirked and replied,

"Technically, but we were never one to do things by the book."

I laughed at that, it was very true. Not engaged until expecting after all. Shikamaru saw me contemplating.

"If they really need to form bonds over sake, we can invite Tsunade to a family meal or something. And if they want, we can stage a wedding, but I don't want to wait until they decide that. I want to marry you Temari and I don't need a big fancy church wedding. All I need is you," Shikamaru told me.

I smiled at him and gave him a big kiss. I pulled away laughing and said,

"Well, who are we going to invite to our impromptu wedding?"

"No one," said Shikamaru in a dead monotone.

I raised an eyebrow, and he explained,

"That doesn't mean we can't invite them to our impromptu reception."

I laughed and said,

"We need two witnesses to validate a wedding, and your father can't be one."

"Well my mother can be one," said Shikamaru. "I would never hear the end of it if I didn't invite my own mother to my wedding."

I laughed and nodded. Yoshino would surely kill us and her husband if she wasn't present at our wedding. My brothers would kill me too, but they were in Suna and they couldn't be here. Kankuro would surely tear a strip off of me if he found out that he had missed the chance to give his sister away.

"You choose one," Shikamaru told me.

"Kurenai," I replied almost instantly.

Shikamaru smiled, and repeated,

"Kurenai."

I gave my fiancé a kiss on the cheek and got off of his lap.

"Well let's go and find your parents."

"Our parents," Shikamaru corrected.

I laughed,

"Yes, our parents."

Shikamaru swept me up into his arms and I let out a small yelp. I laughed again and smiled as Shikamaru ran out of our house toward our parent's house. Shikamaru ran into his parent's house and right into the sitting room.

"Shikamaru!?" Yoshino exclaimed as she dropped the book she had been reading.

Shikaku looked up to see his son standing in the middle of the room.

I was still laughing when I asked Shikamaru,

"Aren't you supposed to sweep me off my feet after we are married?"

"Normal rules don't apply," Shikamaru replied.

Shikamaru then turned to his parents and then informed them,

"We are getting married."

"Of course Shikamaru, you two have already been engaged for several months," Yoshino replied.

Shikamaru was about to shoot a reply back to his mother when his father said,

"Yoshino dear, I think they mean they are getting married today."

"Today?!" Yoshino exclaimed. "No they can't get married today!"

"Why not?" I asked her.

"Because you don't have a dress! We don't have a hall booked out! We don't have anything planned whatsoever!"

"Give the Akimichi's a call, I am sure they would be glad to bring a ton of food over and call Tsunade too, she can bring the sake," Shikamaru said.

Yoshino glared at her son and said,

"You can't just have a wedding on a whim Shikamaru!"

"Yes you can, my dear," said Shikaku. "I believe they are called shotgun weddings."

Yoshino glared daggers at her husband and then turned to me.

"Temari give me some support here!"

"I'm sorry Yoshino," I said laughing. "I am on Shikamaru's and Shikaku's side with this."

"Temari, don't you want a white dress to call your own? Don't you want a church wedding?" Yoshino questioned.

"No," I said bluntly. "All I want is Shikamaru."

All the resistance in Yoshino melted away. Yoshino was a romantic, just like every woman out there, and she just couldn't say no to such a pure confession of love.

"At least wait until tomorrow," she pleaded.

I shook my head. "I am making Shikamaru mine today."

Yoshino huffed but did not fight anymore. Shikaku turned to his son and quietly said,

"You need two witnesses, son."

Shikamaru put me down onto my feet and said to me,

"Give me five minutes. I'll meet you in the forest; my Dad will bring you there, okay?"

I nodded my head and then Shikamaru disappeared with a puff of smoke. I turned to Shikaku and said,

"We should head out now, I don't move very fast anymore."

Before Shikaku could reply Yoshino had grabbed me and was dragging me up the stairs.

"We have five minutes!" she exclaimed. "And you aren't getting married in sweat pants!"

She pulled me up the stairs and led me into her and Shikaku's room. She tossed me onto a stool in front of a vanity and started bustling around her room. She was whizzing back and forth and it began to make me dizzy.

She tugged my hair out of its trademark ponytails and yanked a brush through my hair. She expertly French braided my hair around my head like a crown and then shoved a silver comb embed with sapphires with an attached veil into my hair and muttered,

"Something old, something blue."

She pulled me off the stool and threw me into her bathroom with a garment bag. I unzipped the bag and in it was an ivory wedding dress.

"Something borrowed," said Yoshino through the door. "So help me we are still going dress shopping and getting you your own anyways."

I smiled, of course we were. She wasn't going to be the only one feeling robbed by the rapid wedding. I quickly undressed and put the wedding dress on. I didn't fit to bad either. I vaguely recalled Yoshino saying something about being pregnant with Shikamaru when she got married to Shikaku.

When I stepped out of the bathroom I asked Yoshino,

"If this is something borrowed, and there is something old and blue in my hair, then what is the something new?"

A white blur shot towards me and I quickly stepped to dodge it.

"Nice catch," Yoshino said.

I blushed and picked up the white and green garter that had been shot at me. Hardly a deadly weapon, but you can't blame the ninja instincts. I quickly pulled the garter on.

"Yoshino!" Shikaku called from downstairs. "We have to get going."

"God! Men! So demanding!" Yoshino said exasperated.

I laughed and walked out of the room and headed toward Shikaku. Yoshino passed me as we headed down the stairs and told her husband,

"You take me to that clearing right now and then you come back and get Temari, understood?"

"Yes dear," Shikaku said obediently.

Shikaku pulled Yoshino into his arms and then disappeared out of the door. I took a deep breath and talked myself through what I was doing. I was getting married. I was marrying Shikamaru. After this, there was no turning back. I was stuck with Shikamaru for life. I smiled and for once that thought didn't scare me. I caught a glance of myself in the mirror in the hallway.

I smiled, I was glowing and I had to hand it to Yoshino. That woman could do a lot in five minutes. In a fine-crafted ivory dress stood a tanned blonde who was glowing with happiness, with a slightly large stomach. I placed my hand on my belly and said quietly,

"Guess what Asuma? I am marrying your Dad today. Isn't that exciting?"

I smiled when he kicked. Shikaku cleared his throat and I looked up at him.

"Time to join the family," he said to me.

I smiled and took the hand he had held out to me. He swept me up just as his son had and ran out the door.

When Shikaku put me down, it was in a beautiful clearing and I stood beside the person I trusted the most in this world. For once he wasn't wearing his flak jacket. He had a smile that light up his entire face. His black hair was still gathered up on the top of his head in the Nara trademark ponytail. He grabbed my hand and held on tight.

"Well then, Ladies and Gentlemen we are gathered here today to join Temari Sabaku and Shikamaru Nara in holy matrimony," droned Shikaku.

Both Shikamaru and I snickered quietly under our breath. The first line was so very traditional and we were so not. I glanced around us briefly to see deer gathering around us to see what was happening in the middle of their forest.

"Marriage is..." Shikaku began again.

Shikamaru had rueful smiles on our faces. I stopped listening to what Shikaku was saying and I was just focused solely on Shikamaru. His beautiful black hawk eyes focused on me and I felt like the only woman in the world. That worked for me. I didn't turn back to focus on the words Shikaku was until he cleared his throat.

"Temari Sabaku, do you take Shikamaru Nara to be your husband in sickness and health, till death do you part?"

"I do," I said with the biggest smile on my face.

"Good," said Shikaku. "Shikamaru Nara, same question."

I smiled and could see Yoshino in the corner of my eye moving to smack Shikaku.

"I do," he replied.

"Good, now you may kiss ..." Shikaku said.

I didn't hear the rest of what Shikaku said because I was swept up into the best-tasting kiss I had ever experienced. Oh god, I was so happy. This was what was meant to happen, there was no denying it. If you told me twenty-seven weeks ago that today I would be married and expecting, I would have laughed and asked what drugs they'd been smoking. But here I was and I was simply just so happy.

We broke apart, and grinned like fools at each other. I looked to see Kurenai and our parents smiling at us. Kurenai was the first to say,

"Congratulations."

"Thank you," I said with a smile.

"Now then," Shikaku said. "I am going to send Tsunade the certificate and hope she doesn't hurt me."

Shikamaru and I chuckled. I turned to Yoshino and asked,

"Can I change back into my sweatpants now?"

Yoshino gasped and replied,

"No, Temari we have to take pictures first!"

I internally groaned, she was going to make us take pictures too? I looked and my new husband and gave a slight smile because I could tell he was groaning too. He returned my smile and then I saw a camera flash in the corner of my eye.

A thousand and ten flashes later my smiles were starting to turn into grimaces. Yoshino was a slave driver when it came to these pictures. When she finally got enough pictures of us and she told me that we could go back to the house now. Kurenai was there for the beginning of our torture but left with Shikaku to go see the Hokage.

"You can go home now," Yoshino said smiling. "Shikaku will be back shortly to bring me home as well. Go change into something nice, seeing as we are going to have people over tonight."

Shikamaru and I just nodded quietly and he swept me into his arms.

"Well then wife," he said. "Who should we invite over tonight?"

Wife, I smiled. I like the sound of that.

"Well husband, I am not too picky," I answered.

We quickly arrived back at the house and Shikamaru set me down in the foyer. Suddenly I was overtaken by laughter. I couldn't believe it, I was married. I was actually married to Shikamaru, the father of my child. How astounding that seemed.

Shikamaru was eyeing me and my hysterical laughter and I couldn't help but smile even bigger.

When I finally calmed down enough to actually speak I turned to Shikamaru and said,

"Tsunade is going to kill us."

"It may be very troublesome," he said scratching the back of his head.

"That was a very impulsive and rash decision if I do say so myself," I answered.

"You make me very rash and impulsive," Shikamaru grinned.

"I love you husband," I said giving him a kiss.

"As I love you my troublesome wife," he answered.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh haiii guys! Yes I am still actually alive and I realize you guys probably want to murder me seeing as I have trouble updating things on a regular basis ... I mean seriously it's been over six months, I fully understand if we aren't on speaking terms.<strong>

**A lot has happened since I last updated, really nothing that probably could have prevented me from updating until now, but you know life and stuff it happens keeps you busy. Writers block has a lot to do with it too.**

**But I gift you with another chapter of this story and tell you now that I refuse to read the manga for Naruto anymore, I mean seriously why do they always kill my favourite characters? Sorry for the spoilers if that actually really spoils anything ...**

**I graduated! Hooray! And now winter is knocking at my doorstep so it should be interesting and my birthday is soon too! So excited!**

**Thank you for all the reviews as they provided me a lot of encouragement to finally get off my ass and write again :)**

**I give you no promises of when my next chapter for this story will arrive, but have faith that it will come and hopefully it will :)**

**But anyways,**

**Spaz out!**


End file.
